ECW
by ZeroBen
Summary: This is the rebirth of hardcore, the rebirth of extreme, the rebirth of ECW! Rated M for language, violence. CHAPTER 12 UP! FINALLY! It all ends with "Heatwave" Part 2
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own ECW. Alls I own is the few oc's sprinkled throughout this fic.**

**ECW**

**Episode 1- "ReBirth"**

_"Welcome one and all to the rebirth of Extreme Championship Wrestling. I'm Joey Styles along with my fellow commentator Tazz. Tonight is the official debut of ECW on Sci-Fi and we couldn't be more excited for what's instore tonight."_

_Tazz explained further. "Tonight is all about rebirth, like Joey said. Paul's coming out here to start off our show with a bang and big announcement."_

The intimate yet rauckus scene was set. The ECW faithful were on their feet with many signs, many yells, and much excitement flowing outward. Extreme Championship Wrestling had finally returned to take back its rightful place in wrestling history. At the helm, the king of his kingdom, Paul Heyman was walking down the isle with a smile on his face and a championship belt in hand. As he stepped into the newly designed ECW squared circle, chills ran up and down his spine. This was it... ECW was back!

With a microphone given to him by the announcer, Paul started. "Thank you." he pointed into the crowd then did a 360 degree turn. The crowd cheered as he continued. "If it wasn't for your chants, if it wasn't for your hardcore and undying devotion, this would not be happening. I thank you! ECW thanks you!"

**"WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!"**

Paul smiled at the chant and nodded. "Before we go any further, there are a few things i'd like to personally address. Call it... a... State of ECW address." he paused. "Ya see, i've listened and read alot the past month. There has been some static lately being broadcasted towards ECW. Oh, ECW isn't going to be the same. Oh, Kurt Angle doesn't belong in ECW. Oh, Paul Heyman sold his soul by going through with this. Oh, Mcmahon is just looking to make a few bucks. Oh, ECW just won't be extreme anymore."

Heyman paced in the ring for a couple moments, taking time to resume. "It's simple... if any of you out there in this world believe that I would just roll over and let some billionaire change this company... _my company_, you're out of your fucking mind! This is ECW... this is hardcore wrestling... this will always be EXTREME!"

_"Wow, Heyman lettin' loose here on Sci-Fi." Tazz commented._

Heyman waited as the rauckus crowd settled a bit. "But I digress. What's truly important is tonight because tonight we begin to lay the foundation. Tonight's main event will be a six-man tag to decide the three participants in next week's triple threat elimination match for the new ECW World's Heavyweight Championship!" . The crowd roared loudly. "Tonight, on one side will be RVD, Balls Mahoney and Sabu. On the other side will be Kurt Angle, Justin Credible and Tommy Dreamer. And don't worry, people, there's alot more instore than meets the eye!"

The ECW opening theme hit and the show went to commercial. When it came back, a rookie wrestler was standing in the ring and Big Show was walking down the aisle to a mixed reaction. The size difference was astounding, and most of the crowd could sense this new kid would be more of a jobber than anything else. He had short hair, baggy black pants with black sneakers. He also had taped fists. A nice added feature was a tattoo of the new ECW logo on the back of his neck. His ring name was Block.

_"Incase any of you are wondering. This rookie is about 26 years old and is wrestling in his first professional match. He goes by the name of Block and claims his style is a mixture of high flying and brawling." Styles explained._

_"Should be interesting but I don't like his chances against the 7 foot monster staring him down right now." Tazz said._

They locked up and Big Show easily powered Block into the corner where he unleashed a flurry of chops which caused a chorus of whoo's from the crowd. The rookie was hurting in a bad way as Big Show whipped him into the opposing corner and followed up with a huge splash, squashing him. Block quickly collapsed to the mat in a heap.

Suddenly, Sandman came from the crowd and attacked Big Show in the face with his trademark singapore cane. Show went down to one knee as blood began to drip. Block saw this and set Show up. When the time was right, Block jumped onto the middle rope then sprang backwards and hit a well executed ddt much to the surprise of a now cheering crowd.

_"Impressive move by the newcomer. 1...2 and no, Show's back up."_

Sandman exited the ring then came back with a chair and started hacking away on Big Show. Block set up the chair in the middle of the ring. When Big Show finally made it to his feet, Block executed a fine frontside neckbreaker onto Big Show and covered. 1 2 3! THE ROOKIE WON!

_"WHAT AN UPSET! WHAT AN UPSET!" Joey yelled with enthusiasm._

A bloody and battered Big Show layed lifeless in the ring as Sandman raised Block's hand while the crowd applauded the win. Just then, Sandman broke the cane across Block's back and hit a white russian leg sweep to a huge round of cheers.

_"What the hell's goin in! Is Sandman drunk?" Taz asked half-sarcastically. "First he helps this Block beat Big Show then he lays the kid out? Damn!"_

_"In any event, what a way to kick off ECW on Sci-Fi, and we still have the 6-man to come. Don't go anywhere."_

The show went to commercial with Block gingerly rolling around the ring, his back hurting. When ECW came back on the air, the camera was backstage in the locker room where Al Snow was catching up with Sandman. "Sandman, Sandman. What's going on?" . Snow being given the task of backstage interviews.

Sandman scowled and stared into the camera. "They had it coming."

That was that and he left. Back ringside, the camera was on Joey Styles and Tazz. Joey was just explaining the title situation when someone's theme hit. Heading for the ring was none other than Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke and Big Guido being accompanied by Trinity. The F.B.I filled the ring while Block was on the outside just walking away, receiving a pat on the back here and there from the fans in attendance.

"Whoah, wait." Guido said, climbing the turnbuckle and pointing to Block as he entered the aisle. "Would ya mind coming back here for a moment? We have a proposition for ya."

Hesitant, Block did in fact enter the ring. He was feeling a bit apprehensive, though. Tony took the mic from Little Guido. "So, the new kid in ECW... _Block_. Call us crazy, but we think you may have irritated two of the wrong wrestlers. Seems like you have Big Show _and_ Sandman gunning for ya."

With his hands on his hips, Block nodded his head while still catching all of his breaths.

Tony continued. "So, it also seems like you could use some help if ya know what I mean. A little... _protection plan_."

_"Where's the FBI going with this?" Styles asked._

Little Guido took the mic back. "This isn't the old ECW, this is the new ECW and you have no friends backstage or in this crowd. But, you're in luck. Ya see, the FBI is looking to expand. Call it a win/win situation because you need protection and we could always use another member."

_"Call me crazy, but I don't think Block is italian." Styles said._

_"Maybe he can convert." Tazz said to Joey's silence. "Or maybe not, I don't know."_

Block accepted the microphone from Guido and spoke. "Thanks... but no thanks." then he dropped the mic and went for the ropes but was suddenly attacked by Big Guido who layed in a barrage of punches and boots to the abdomen. Then the big man dragged him to the middle of the ring and performed a power bomb to perfection. Then the rest of the FBI layed in kicks and a couple moves. After that, they swung Block over to Big Guido who was now on the ring apron. From there, he picked Block up in a press slam and threw him into the crowd. At that point, the crowd went beserk!

**"ECDUB ECDUB ECDUB!"**

_Joey screamed. "ECW IS BAAAAAACK!"_

Little Guido smiled. "We're the FBI! If you're not with us... you're against us!"

ECW on Sci-Fi went to commercial with the camera zooming in on Block being flung over a safety rail by fans at ringside. After the break, the ring was cleared and the 6-man was about to happen when a camera zoomed to the entry ramp. Low and behold, much to the shock of everyone in attendance, none other than the psycho herself Mickie James was standing in front of the bricks with her WWE Women's title draped over her shoulder. Many booed, until they listened to her words.

_"Ok, now what the hell is Mickie James doing here? Can't the WWE leave us alone?" Styles asked._

Mickie smirked out of the corner of her lips. "I know what you're all thinking. _This chick doesn't belong here, go back to RAW_. But, the thing is... I don't want to." . Then, to even more shock, Mickie flung the belt carelessly into a trash can. From there, she poured lighter fluid in. The crowd gasped and started realizing what she was doing...

**"LIGHT IT ON FIRE. LIGHT IT ON FIRE."**

She struck a match and watched it burn to a roar of cheers from the crowd.

_"She's burning her WWE title!" Joey exclaimed. _

_"I don't believe it myself. But, what does this mean? Is Mickie part of ECW now?"_

From behind, Heyman came out with a smile on his face and a belt in hand. "One and all, welcome the latest addition to the new ECW roster. Welcome... the first ever ECW Women's Champion. Welcome... Mickie James." and he handed her the belt. "Now, let me explain myself before i'm crucified for this decision. If you were like me, you watched Mickie come up through indie promotions, down south getting hit over the head with a guitar, and now a psychotic lesbian angle. I saw this girl and all my eyes could truly see was squandered potential. I regret not signing her way back when she tried out for ECW. But now i'm making good on that regret. In ECW, and in our new women's division, Mickie's style of wrestling will shine and she will not be held down to suit the needs of less professional and less talented women who are nothing more than eye candy."

Suddenly, out came Trinity attacking Mickie from behind. Of course, Joey screamed catfight as the two went at it. Paul laughed and gestured to the women. "Ya see, ya see, this is what i'm talking about! ECW needs more of this!"

The two girls fought off of the stage and down the aisle, with Trinity in control. Once they made it to the ring, however, Mickie quickly took control and nailed her adversary with a tornado ddt that knocked her out. Quickly, the FBI came running in and Mickie slipped out of the ring and to the back, picking up her new ECW Women's title on the way.

_"Oh man, what else could possibly happen?" Styles asked. "At any rate, we need to take one last commercial break and I promise we will have the 6-man tag main event when we come back."_

**Main Event...**

ECW had gone to break and came back rather quickly. Three of the six men were already in the ring. Angle had just entered. Credible and Dreamer had already been introduced and were in the proper corner. Angle was met with mostly boos. Tazz credited this to the ECW fans being not too sure about him just yet. Angle would just need to prove himself and solidify a spot.

Then came Balls Mahoney, then Sabu and then the lights went down, the pyro went off and RVD came out to the loudest pop of the night. He quickly ran to the ring though as the action took off fast. There was no order and that was the way everyone liked it. Van Dam had taken the fight to Credible while Sabu and Angle paired off. Dreamer and Balls' brawl spilled out of the ring and entered the crowd when Balls clotheslined Tommy over the safety railing much to the delight of the hardcore fans.

In the ring, Credible low-blowed RVD and then attacked Sabu from behind. This gave Angle and him a chance to double-team the legend. They layed in a couple shots then Justin irish-whipped Sabu to Angle where a belly to belly suplex was performed and Sabu flew over the top rope, down to the floor very hard.

Thinking quick, RVD rolled up Angle for a school boy pin, though it was broken up by Credible who stomped down on the whole f'n show. Meanwhile, Dreamer and Mahoney made it back to ringside, both with small cuts on their faces and small trickles of blood. Tommy rocked his opponent with a couple punches then swung him into the steel steps. Tommy spread his arms, tilted his head back and roared his favorite phrase "E-C-FUCKIN-W!"

Then he charged but Balls back body dropped him right onto the steps. The crowd collectively gasped and oh'd at the thud of Tommy's back on the steps.

_Styles gritted his teeth at the sickening sound. "Ah! Tommy landing right on the steel steps!"_

In the ring, Rob was victim of the double-team until Sabu came back in with a steel chair that rocked Angle and rocked Credible right out of the damn ring. Sabu then body slammed Angle and RVD executed a rolling thunder manuever out of nowhere. Sabu then exited the ring and popped Credible with a few shots, but Justin fired back and rammed Sabu against the ring apron. Justin then turned to the announce table and started taking the monitors and etc. away. He smiled wickedly and signaled for a piledriver.

Rob was about to help his partner when Angle grabbed him from behind and german suplexed him nearly into oblivion. A cover was made but RVD kicked out. Angle then irish-whipped RVD and after a few close counters, the two ended up colliding with one another. Meanwhile, Tommy and Balls were now brawling up the aisle towards the stage area.

On the outside, Credible had Sabu in his grasp but Sabu busted him open with a monitor. This shot knocked Credible out temporarily. Sabu then set his opponent out on the announce table. The crowd's noise level started rising as Sabu got back into the ring and set up a chair accordingly.

_"Shit, this is when we move, Styles!" Tazz exclaimed and moved away from the table._

_"Wait, he's not gonna... OH MY GOD! INCOMI..." Joey's mic was cut._

Sabu had hopped from the chair onto the top rope then launched himself with a devastating leg drop that damn near destroyed Credible. Joey's headset was caught and he ended up upside down with his feet straight up in the air.

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" mixed in with "SABU KILLED STYLES! SABU KILLED STYLES!"**

Elsewhere, on the stage, Dreamer tried to pick Balls up for a Spicoli driver but Balls blocked the move and lifted Tommy up on his shoulders for his own version of the death valley driver. But Tommy struggled and moved around so much that the two men ended up falling off of the stage and crashing down below.

**"WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!"**

Back in the ring, Angle and RVD were back up. Angle went for a hip toss but RVD reversed it then Angle broke out of RVD's hip toss. They exchanged a few blows and Angle went for a belly to belly but RVD broke out of that and hit a fine facebuster, followed by a spinning leg drop for the pin but Angle kicked out. Van Dam then climbed the turnbuckle but Angle rose back up at a lightning speed and performed his trademark suplex from the top. The crowd applauded the move. Kurt then got back up and went up to the top rope again. This time it was a moonsault. He jumped but RVD moved and Angle's abdomen was in some serious pain. Out of reflex, Kurt stood up clutching at his stomach. RVD saw this golden chance and grabbed the steel chair left by Sabu, tossed it to Angle and performed a picture perfect Van Daminator that seemingly knocked Angle out for good.

There was a pin. 1... 2... NO! Angle somehow kicked out. RVD's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, he never expected such a fight from Kurt tonight. Just then, slowly, Sabu re-entered the ring and picked Angle up, holding him for RVD. Rob then hopped to the top rope and was looking for a jumping sidekick but Angle ducked and Sabu was kicked in the jaw and knocked back to the opposing corner. Angle then hit his signature Angle slam. 1... 2... and no! Barely, RVD kicked out. Angle then set up for an anklelock and locked it in. RVD was in pain and close to tapping when Sabu threw a chair into Angle's back. Angle collapsed to the mat and Rob crawled away. Then, purposely out of revenge, Sabu kicked RVD in the back of his head which rolled him out onto the ring apron.

_"Am I on? Am I on?" Styles asked repeatedly, finally getting straightened out. "My god, we are witnessing the new ECW and I love it!"_

Sabu then irish-whipped Angle but it was reversed and Sabu collided into Credible who had just crawled his way back onto the ring apron. Angle went for an anklelock on Sabu but Sabu worked out of it and whipped Angle into the corner. From there, Sabu set up a chair and was going for a running splash off of it when Angle caught him and executed an amazing Angle slam down onto the chair, destroying the steel and perhaps Sabu's body also. Angle rolled onto Sabu for the cover but RVD came out of nowhere with a five-star frog splash and covered Angle. 1... 2... 3!

_"IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!" Joey screamed. "It will be RVD versus Sabu versus Balls Mahoney, if Balls is even still alive, for the ECW World's Heavyweight Title next week on Sci-Fi. My god, what a rebirth of ECW!"_

_"ECW really is back!" Tazz exclaimed. "Tune in next week, god knows what'll happen next!"_

The show went off with RVD's hand being raised and the ECW fans going ballistic.


	2. Championship

**ECW**

**Episode 2- "Championship"**

The theme song hit instantly and ECW came on the air to a loud audience screaming for action. Without delay, Joey and Tazz welcomed the television audience at home and informed them on what was scheduled to take place. As a result of falling off the stage and taking the brunt of a fall last week, Balls Mahoney was not medically cleared to take part in the scheduled three way dance for the Heavyweight title. However, minutes before the show came on, Heyman announced to the crowd that there would be a match kicking off the broadcast that would determine who the third particpant in the three-way dance would be. As of yet, the wrestlers had not been decided. But Paul said it couldn't be Tommy Dreamer, Justin Credible or Kurt Angle.

Also, another match had been decided. Mickie James and Trinity would go one on one for the new ECW Women's title right here tonight. Also, at the end of the show, a special announcement concerning ECW's next Pay-Per-View would be released for the television audience.

For now, the bell had rang and the match was ready to happen. The announcer began. "Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is for the third and final spot in the three-way dance scheduled for later tonight."

_"Should be exciting but I can't help but wonder how much of a disadvantage this could be. Going into a match With Rob Van Dam and Sabu is difficult enough, nevermind the fact that this man will have to wrestle in a qualifying match not 30 minutes beforehand." Styles explained his opinion._

_Tazz replied. "Not to disagree Joey but it also could be reversed and work the opposite way. Maybe some extra momentum could help out."_

Making his way to the ring first was none other than Sandman with beer and cane in hand. He walked down slowly, climbing the turnbuckle, drinking his beer and crushing the can on his forehead until a small stream of blood slipped down. Up next was the proper return to ECW of Big Stevie Cool... Stevie Richards. He came out to a loud pop from the crowd. Smiling and dancing around, Stevie was having a good ol' time.

Moments later, the bell rang. Sandman went for a swipe with his cane but Stevie ducked it then drop kicked Sandman to the canvas. He followed with a quick pin but to no avail. Sandman started firing back though. He hit a few shots to Stevie's midsection, then surprised Stevie and the crowd with a fine jawbreaker knocking Steve flat on the mat.

Suddenly though, the crowd reacted with boos as Big Show came down the aisle, glaring right through the Sandman. Show stepped over the ropes and Sandman noticed so he started decking Show but Big Show blocked most of them and headbutted Sandman down to the canvas where he dropped an elbow, then a splash. Stevie slipped out of the ring, wanting no part of Big Show.

**"BIG SHOW SUCKS! BIG SHOW SUCKS!"**

Show then chokeslammed Sandman not once but twice with extra authority on the second one. He then stepped over the rope and stomped back up the aisle. Stevie quickly slid back into the ring and pinned Sandman for an easy 123. The match was over and Big Stevie Cool was in the title match. The crowd was happy with the result but not with the way it happened.

_"Well, regardless of how you look at it, Stevie Richards will now be part of the triple threat." Styles said._

_Tazz followed. "Ya know, Big Show may have seriously helped Stevie. I'd go as far as to say that this has put Stevie in good position to possibly win this thing."_

**ECW Women's Championship...**

ECW on Sci-Fi went to commercial. When it came back, the stage was set for the ECW Women's championship match. Both competitors were in the ring and awaiting the bell. The bell rang and away they went. Trinity knocked Mickie off balance with a couple rights, followed by a forearm uppercut, followed by a drop toehold. The challenger backed off and strutted around the ring while Mickie got back up and regained her bearings. Mickie went for a clothesline but it was ducked. Trinity then knocked Mickie back into the corner. At that point, Trinity set Mickie up on the turnbuckle then climbed up and performed a flawless hurricanrana.

The crowd cheered and she went for a cover but Mickie barely kicked out. Feeling the excitement of the moment, Trinity picked Mickie up and was gonna go for a dragon suplex but the champion backed into a corner rather harshly. James put some distance between her and Trinity, then charged with a clothesline into the turnbuckle. Then a couple chops, followed by a couple punches, and the small combo was ended with a monkey-flip to the middle of the canvas. Mickie waited for the challenger to rise to her feet and then she almost decapitated her with a Mick Kick. She covered but to no avail.

Mickie got back up, Trinity did as well albeit a bit slower. James was going for a move when Trinity punched her in the stomach then hip tossed her. Acting quick, Trinity went for a standing moonsault but Mickie put her knees up. Then Mickie made it to her feet rather quickly, booted Trinity in the stomach, and then planted her with a picture perfect tornado ddt. From there, it was academic. 1 2 3.

_"Mickie James wins her first ECW match and retains the Women's championship." Styles said._

Just then, though, the **F**ull **B**looded **I**talians made their presence felt by slowly walking to the ring, an angered look in their eyes directed towards Mickie.

_"Oh, now wait a minute here." Joey said. "Don't tell me this group is gonna go after anyone and everyone that happens to cross them in some way."_

_Tazz followed up. "I know she's a newcomer and all but there's no need for this."_

Little Guido was smiling his sinister little smile as they circled the ring and eventually poured in. They surrounded Mickie as Trinity slowly made it up to her feet, holding her head. Mickie put her fists up, not going down without a fight. But suddenly, from the crowd, out came the jobber from last week... Block! He rushed the FBI and popped them with punch after punch, and a few kicks. He managed to knock Little Guido out of the ring. Twas all for not though when he was caught with an inverted double underhook facebuster by Tony. He also performed a swinging neckbreaker for good measure.

Meanwhile, Mickie had slipped away during the chaos. And outside the ring, Little Guido was clearing the commentator's table. In the squared circle, Big Guido was lifting Block up in a Press Slam much like the week before. Tony then climbed the turnbuckle and pointed to the table. The crowd's excitement started rising to an amazing level. Big Guido threw Block from the ring crashing down onto, and through, the table at Tazz and Joey's feet.

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Oh my god, they killed him." Joey said, staring at the dead-like form of Block._

ECW on Sci-Fi went to commercial, leaving the audience with the image of a lifeless Block. When ECW came back on the air, the ring was cleared. Joey and Tazz received word that Al Snow was backstage following Mickie James who was looking for Block. Block, though, was receiving medical attention. Al asked her a question. "Mickie, what are your thoughts on your official ECW debut?"

She was still in the midst of regaining a normal breathing pattern, not to mention tired from her match with Trinity. "My thoughts are... I need to adjust my style if I want to survive. Who was that guy that came in?"

"That would be our latest jobbe... err... I mean rookie. His name is Block." Al said, thankfully correcting himself before making Block look any worse than he already did.

Mickie nodded. "Block, huh?" then walked away.

Al then turned back, looking at his mannequine head. "C'mon, what did I tell you about helping me out?"

**Ringside...**

Back ringside, a surprise came. The surprise being CW Anderson in normal attire, standing in the middle of the ring. After a couple nonchalant waves to the crowd, CW began... "I don't want to take up too much time so i'll be brief here. I watched One Night Stand, I watched the series premiere last week, i've read all the stories and rumors leaking on the internet about ECW. Something in particular has caught my eye though. That something is actually a someone. That someone is... _Kurt Angle_."

There was a short round of boos with a couple cheers sprinkled. CW continued. "I've heard people say that Kurt is the greatest shoot wrestler of all time. I've heard, and read, many things about Kurt. You see, i've kind of been studying him as of late." . He chuckled very briefly. "Which may sound wierd but I don't care. I guess what i'm saying is... to get to the point... I want to see if this Kurt Angle is all he's cracked up to be. If anyone is having trouble understanding... I wanna wrestle Kurt Angle in an ECW ring as soon as god damn possible!" . Anderson then dropped the mic and exited the ring, his face full of intensity and a crowd full of cheers.

_"CW Anderson wants Kurt Angle in the ring? Chalk up a vote for me, i'd love to see that." Styles commented._

_"Damn, if it happens... i'd love to see it too." said Tazz._

_"Well, everyone, after the break we will have the triple threat elimination match for the ECW World's Heavyweight Title. Stay tuned."_

**Main Event...**

ECW came back from the commercial break, primed and ready for the big match. Big Stevie Richards was already in the ring, awaiting his opponents. Next to appear was Sabu. Then, after a minute wait and a round of RVD chants, the next man made his presence felt with an electrifying entrance. RVD jumped into the ring and walked over to a corner, away from his competitors. The referee held the ECW Title high above his head and then the bell rang.

The match started with Sabu and Richards both targeting Van Dam but being bested by him. RVD snuck in a couple forearm shots to Stevie, then to Sabu. Then he landed a sidekick to Stevie's chest, knocking him back through the ropes and onto the floor. RVD was gonna jump out when Sabu grabbed his arm and whipped him into the ropes and nailed a nice dropkick. Sabu then quickly turned attention to his other opponent by climbing up the turnbuckle and leaping down onto Stevie Richards! The crowd was about to rile up a chant when RVD shushed them then did his signature pose just before performing a running somersault senton splash over the ropes and onto the two men below.

**"WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW!"**

It looked like a car wreck on the floor. Poor Stevie was nearly crushed under Sabu and RVD. After the two high-flyers got back up, they exchanged blows until Rob grabbed a chair, threw it to Sabu and he caught it but threw it right back at RVD catching him in the face and knocking him out flat. Sabu then booted RVD, picked him up and whipped him into the rail. He then set up the chair, ran, and jumped off of it, launching himself down onto RVD and causing them to both spill into the crowd.

_"You are witnessing an instant classic, folks! ECW is back and hasn't missed a step." Styles commented._

**"ECW! ECW! ECW!"**

By now, Stevie was back up and dragged Sabu back over the rail. He then layed in a few chops and rammed Sabu back against the rail. Sabu fired back though, nailing Stevie with a couple chops of his own, along with a couple punches. They eventually found themselves back in the ring. Richards got a couple more punches in then went for his Stevie sidekick but Sabu caught his foot, tripped him up then catapulted Stevie to the corner where he hit his face against the very top of the ring post. Sabu then quickly got up, ran to the ropes and back and hit a picture perfect lariat clothesline when Stevie was stumbling to the middle of the ring. There was a cover but Stevie kicked out. Once Sabu got up and distanced himself, the blood on Stevie's face was clearly visible.

Slowly but surely, RVD was getting back into the ring, only to be kicked in the side and knocked off the apron to the railing by Sabu. Sabu waited for Richards to get back up before executing a fine scoop slam piledriver followed by his signature submission... the camel clutch! It wasn't long until Richards was tapping and eliminated from the bout.

Then, getting a second wind, RVD entered the ring with a chair though he simply set it aside. He hit Sabu with a barrage of forearms then irish-whipped him to the ropes, performed a leap-frog then popped Sabu with a dropkick. Rob then stuck the chair in a corner, wedging it between the top and mid turnbuckles. From there, he whipped Sabu into it, stinging his back, then charged and hit multiple shoulder-thrusts accompanied by a back flip and roundhouse kick that sent Sabu over the top rope and dangerously close to the steel steps. RVD looked to the crowd...

**"ROB... VAN... DAM!"**

RVD then got out of the ring, scooped his opponent up but Sabu slipped out of it, turned RVD and set for a vertical suplex in the aisle. Why the aisle? Because it was nothing but concrete! Sabu got the suplex off without a hitch and Rob's back was hurting bad. The man JR dubbed 'The Maniac' sat up and made it to his feet, picking RVD up and dragging him to the stage area. Along the way, he snuck in a few punches then booted RVD down to the floor. Sabu then set up a table! After that, he layed in a couple more boots to RVD who was getting up, then he went across the aisle and grabbed a chair that one of the fans handed him, momentarily holding it up for the crowd to see. They roared!

_Joey Styles spoke up. "Wait, I know what he's gonna do now. He's going for an Arabian Facebuster!"_

Out of nowhere, RVD jumped up and devastated Sabu with a Van Damninator! Thinking quick, acting quicker, Van Damn scooped Sabu up and layed him down across the table. RVD shrugged, knowing it was crazy, but he wasn't one to shy away from anything extreme. RVD headed up the stage, got atop the railing that had been recently put up... then jumped off with an amazing fiver-star frog splash!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed._

_"Holy shit!" Tazz exclaimed._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

The chants and cheers went wild! After a couple minutes, RVD and Sabu started crawling back to the ring. Once ringside, RVD went back on the offensive. He hit a quick kick combo then got Sabu back into the ring. At that point, RVD sprung to life, ran across the ring and back and executed a rolling thunder move to perfection! He went for the cover but Sabu's foot was already on the rope. Van Dam took a moment to catch his breath then grabbed the chair in the corner. He waited until Sabu was back on his feet, albeit weakly, then went for a jam strike into the gut but Sabu blocked and grabbed the chair away then struck RVD in the gut. He followed up by striking RVD in the head, the finished with hitting him once more with the steel chair. Rob was layed out flat in the ring but Sabu wasn't dumb enough to believe that would be enough to keep this performer down. Sabu then ran to the ropes, with chair in hand, and springboard moonsaulted off with the chair, landing on RVD but possibly hurting himself just as much with the chair. Sabu growled in pain and rolled to the ropes, cluthing his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain.

For a minute or two, both men were down and struggling just to get up. This title match was really taking its toll on both their bodies. The atmosphere was alive though and full of energy. Both of the wrestles were feeding off of it and fueling their strength with it. RVD was up, Sabu was up. They both went back to the ropes, came across, Rob ducked a clothesline, then Sabu ducked a clothesline, then RVD leap-frogged, then again, then Sabu slid under his legs and school-boyed him but RVD kicked out. The chain continued when RVD went for a roundhouse kick that was swayed and Sabu whipped him back in the ropes, then Sabu ran against the ropes but horizontal while RVD was going vertical. Suddenly, they collided! Both were down and out!

The hardcore crowd showed their appreciation with a standing ovation. The ref administered a ten count, Sabu was up by 7 while RVD was up by 9. Sabu then got a punch in, RVD fired back with a couple of his own. They see-sawed, both on the brink of exhaustion. RVD then went for a northern lights suplex but Sabu blocked and countered with a ddt. He then grabbed that chair, thankfully not broken yet, and climbed the turnbuckle. He was gonna go with a leg drop, with the chair under his legs. Sabu jumped but RVD moved and he landed harshly on the chair, on his legs and it killed!

On reflex, his tank on empty, RVD body slammed Sabu down. He then dropped the chair on Sabu, and then he went up the turnbuckle himself. He took a moment, catching his breath, feeling the painful and exhausting effects of a long match, then jumped down with a frog splash but Sabu rolled out of the way and RVD landed flat on the chair, bouncing up upon impact!

_"I don't believe it! RVD could be busted up inside, bleeding internally! Sabu could have a broken knee or two!" Styles said, engulfed in the match-up._

_"This is insane, Styles! This is god damn insane!" Tazz said excitedly, watching on._

Holding his right knee, doing his best not to cry out in pain, Sabu crawled back over to his opponent and made the pinfal. 1... 2... 3! It was over! Sabu had become the heavyweight champion!

_"SABU WINS! SABU BEATS RVD IN WHAT HAS TO BE AN UPSET!"_

The ringside announcer officially capped off the match. "Your winner and NEW ECW WORLD'S HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION... SABU!"

Holding his ribs, hobbling on bad legs, Sabu accepted the title and held it high as the photo's were taken and a standing ovation was given. At that point, ECW on Sci-Fi went off the air. As it did though, a black screen was shown with bold white letters reading...

**ECW returns to Pay-Per-View on August 13th live from Chicago for ECW HEATWAVE '06!**


	3. Violence

**ECW**

**Episode 3- "Violence"**

Following a tremendous week before when Sabu defeated RVD to be crowned champion, ECW was back and taking no prisoners. The ECW website announced two matches were scheduled, along with Kurt Angle's response to CW's challenge. The scene was set, the lights went up and Paul Heyman was waltzing his way down to the ring with a huge ear to ear smile. He stepped through the ropes and he began by congratulating his wrestlers. "You know, let me start off our show with proving the nay-sayers wrong. Love it or hate it, this new ECW product is taking hardcore wrestling to a level of extreme it has never been to before. Last week was just the beginning. Last week, you either witnessed live or were one of the millions at home watching on tv. You all saw an incredible show of athletism by Sabu and Rob Van Dam." he paused as the crowd gave a short round of applause.

Paul continued further. "Now, that is simply the icing on the cake because I have already set into motion, ECW's return to Pay-Per-View. Heatwave is coming in August and the wheels are already spinning. You see, i've decided to kick it off with... not a bang but a god damn explosion!" . Then Paul smiled wickedly "But you're just gonna have to wait to see how it all unfolds." . He left the ring to massive boos from the crowd.

_"What does he have planned for Heatwave? One can only wonder." Joey said. " Nevertheless, fans, we have an action-packed night lined up for you. Two big matches scheduled. We will see Danny Doring and Roadkill going up against the FBI's Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke for the ECW Tag Team Titles, as well as we will be seeing Tommy Dreamer face off against Stevie Richards who, believe or not, asked to wrestle against the innovator of violence."_

_"Don't forget," Tazz stated "We also have Kurt Angle's response to CW Anderson's challenge."_

**Tag Titles match...**

The opening theme song hit the speakers and the show went to a quick commercial break. Soon after, the ring was ready for the ECW Tag Title match. Doring and Roadkill came out to a welcoming ovation for their return to an ECW ring. Next, the full entourage of the FBI came out with Trinity holding up the rear. Tony and Little Guido looked ready for the fight as Big Guido looked ready to interfere at the first chance he got.

The match started minutes later with Danny and Guido. It started slow, building on a Doring headlock, Guido reversal, another headlock which went into a head scissors by Guido. They both backed away to a small applause. They then quickly locked horns, Doring getting the upperhand once again with a headlock but Guido pushed out of it and popped Doring right in the jaw causing him to fall back. Guido smiled and pandered to the crowd but Danny got back up, spun him around and popped him with a few rights of his own that found their mark on his jaw. Doring then irish-whipped Guido and hit a nice back body drop. He then hit an elbow, another one and went to the corner to attempt that leg drop of his when Tony ran over and caused Doring to fall onto the ropes... and his groin. Not good, not good at all.

Guido got back up and tagged Tony in. Mamaluke waited for Doring to get back up then he smacked him a few times and whipped him into the opposing corner. Tony then attempted a monkey-flip but Danny blocked then pinned him while using his feet and ropes for leverage. Tony kicked out though and Doring made it over to Roadkill. The angry Amish wrestler stared Mamaluke down. Guido asked for a tag, Tony willingly obliged. Little Guido stomped over to Roadkill and faced off with him. Little Guido then made the huge mistake of slapping Roadkill across his face, leaving a very noticeable red mark. Roadkill had that crazed look in his eyes and slapped Little Guido right back then nailed a sidewalk slam followed by a nice standing splash. He covered but Guido's partner came in for the save.

Before Roadkill could get back on his feet, Trinity distracted the ref and Big Guido entered the ring with a chair and smashed it across the back of Roadkill knocking him flat on his stomach. Little Guido tagged in Mamaluke and a few stomps were layed down, followed by an elbow drop followed by Little Guido coming off the top with a leg drop, mocking Danny Doring while doing so. Mamaluke then sinched in a nice sicilian crab reminiscent of a half boston crab. He held on tight but Roadkill wasn't giving in and reached the ropes. After Tony refused to break the hold, Danny came in and started firing away with some punches. Little Guido then came in and it broke out into a brawl. After Roadkill made it back to his feet, Big Guido stood on the apron grabbing at him. This caused the two to tangle and they eventually both went over the rope and spilled to the floor.

Amidst the chaos, Mickie James came out suddenly to some boos and bulldogged Trinity down and out right there on the floor. She then pointed to the crowd and Block was running in with a chair. While that went on, Danny and Little Guido brawled to the outside, ending when Doring hit his double arm ddt on the concrete. In the ring, while Tony was distracted by Mickie, Block unfolded the chair, set it in the middle of the ring, got Tony's attention then leveled him with an inverted neckbreaker directly on the steel chair that was in an upright position! The crowd collectively gasped at how dangerous the spot looked. Block then slipped out of the ring and escaped up the aisle with Mickie. Mamaluke was out flat on the canvas and not moving an inch. Danny saw this and came off the top rope with a leg drop then made the pin. 1... 2... 3! NEW CHAMPIONS! DANNY DORING AND ROADKILL!

_"Definetly an eventful tag match!" Joey exclaimed as the winning team celebrated then exited the ring with their new belts. "Wait, Tony Mamaluke still hasn't moved." Joey said very softly._

_"Ummm... can we get some medics? Oh, the FBI beat me to the punch, they're calling for some help."_

ECW on Sci-Fi went to commercial. On its return, the camera was backstage. Al Snow had conversed with officials and it seemed that Tony Mamaluke was complaining that he couldn't move a single muscle on his body. Basically, he was complaining of paralysis. THE ECW competitors were all staring towards Block who was in the background. This scene was very reminiscent of what had taken place between Tommy Dreamer and Sandman some years ago. Block reminded the wrestlers that Sandman was faking, then he silently thanked god Sandman wasn't in attendance tonight.

**Next Segment...**

His music hitting the speakers, Kurt Angle came out to a boo'ing ECW faithful crowd. He simply took the verbal insults as he walked to the ring with a confident look on his face. Kurt began with a slight chuckle, "I guess Tazz wasn't kidding when he said I needed to prove myself, huh?" . The crowd gave a slight cheer but then back to boos. "Anyway, you all know why i'm out here tonight so I won't bother boring you with it. Plain and simple, last week CW Anderson came out here and basically said he wanted a one on one match with me. Which, I have no problem with. So, to answer your question, the answer is yes." Kurt said, staring into the camera. The crowd cheered.

_Joey quickly spoke up. "There it is! Kurt Angle agrees to face CW Anderson in an ECW ring."_

"And," Kurt went on, "Just to prove that i'm for real about my determination in ECW, i'm asking you to please pick any style match you want. Submission, cage, 2 out of 3 falls, anything you..."

Suddenly, at the stage, Heyman appeared with another smile on his face. "I'm a very lucky man. I don't know if you people, or even you Kurt, realize it but I am a very very lucky man. You see, i'm taking this golden opportunity and running with it. At Heatwave 2006... ECW's return to ppv, it will be Kurt Angle facing CW Anderson for the new ECW Television Title! Now... how about that for a return?" . Paul smiled and the crowd reacted...

**"WE WANT IT NOW! WE WANT IT NOW!"**

Out of nowhere, CW entered the ring from behind. Kurt turned and the two exchanged words that couldn't be heard by anyone in attendance due to the insanely loud crowd noise. The fans were going nuts, nearly foaming at the mouth for this amazing match-up. The talk went further, Angle and Anderson exchanged words and their heads knocked together, staying there as the words became more heated. CW then surprised Kurt, going for a spinebuster but Kurt worked out of it and went for Angle Slam but CW worked out of that move and pushed Kurt to the ropes. When Kurt came back, CW caught him and placed a devastating spinebuster! The crowd went wild...

**"C FUCKIN' DUB! C FUCKIN' DUB!"**

ECW went to commercial with Anderson standing over Angle. Next up would be the main event... Tommy Dreamer versus Stevie Richards.

**Dreamer vs. Richards...**

In what was speculated to be the slaughter of Stevie Richards, the match was about to begin. Stevie had already danced his way down the aisle and was awaiting Tommy, with a bandage on his forehead to protect the cut he endured last week via Sabu and the turnbuckle post. Dreamer came down, the crowd cheering when his 'Man In The Box' theme had returned. The innovator of violence was ready to explode in this match. It was rumored he was dissapointed in himself with his performance 2 weeks ago on the premiere. Nonetheless, Tommy entered the ring.

After the two were properly announced, the bell was rang and the action began. They started off with a simple collar and elbow tie up that helped Tommy overpower his opponent into the corner and lay in a few nice right jabs. The ref broke it up and Tommy backed away. Richards kept checking his bandage, worried he'd start bleeding at any second. They quickly locked up again though and it was deja-vu due to Tommy backing Richards into the corner once more.

**"BORING... BORING... BORING."**

Tommy saw that it was time to step it up. He grabbed Stevie by the hair, wound up and popped him with a right, then a left. Then an abdominal drop, then a boot in the gut to a ddt. He covered but Stevie kicked out. Now the crowd was a little more fired up. Tommy irish-whipped Stevie into the corner and followed with a clothesline, causing Stevie to stumble forward and eventually fall on his face ala Ric Flair. Dreamer then exited the ring, tossed in a steel chair, put in half of the steel steps, then grabbed a wrench from under the ring. The Innovator of Violence smiled and re-entered the ring, holding the wrench high as if on display for the world to see.

Suddenly, from the crowd, came a young man wearing a hoodie and ball cap with dark clothes. This man picked up the steel chair and leveled Tommy in the head before he could even react. bloodying him. This hooded man then stomped down on Tommy repeatedly and slammed the chair down on his back at least 4 times. After, Stevie made a pin. There was a 1, a 2, but no 3! Somehow, Tommy kicked out. The man in the hood then brought the steel steps over to the middle of the canvas. From there, Stevie and him lifted Tommy up into a double vertical suplex and dropped him directly on the steel steps. Dreamer screamed in agony as his body went limp and rolled off of the steel. Stevie smiled and made another cover but Dreamer kicked out again!

_"No matter how brutal the beating, Tommy Dreamer refuses to stay down!"_

_"Who the hell is this guy?" Tazz asked, somewhat annoyed. "Dreamer's gettin' murdered, someone's gotta do somethin' here."_

Richards then called for a mic and spoke while laying the beatdown with his mysterious partner. He took a breath and began. "Stay down Tommy!" layed in a boot, "Just stay down!" another stomp. Then, the hooded man held Tommy up and Stevie set for his signature sidekick. "Tommy... you're gonna see first hand, how much of a bad ass I can be!" . He threw the mic down and went for the kick but Tommy dropped and the hooded man received the kick to his chest and it knocked him out of the ring. Stevie had a look of shock on his face. When he turned, he was face to face with a bloody and battered Tommy Dreamer who was mad as hell!

**"FUCK HIM UP, TOMMY... FUCK HIM UP! FUCK HIM UP, TOMMY... FUCK HIM UP!"**

_"Fans, I can only wonder if the look on Tommy's face is as noticeable on television as it is right here live in person." Styles commented. "The man looks more fired up than I have seen him in years."_

Tommy grabbed Stevie, slugged him a few times, then ripped the bandage right off his forehead. Then he got in a few more shots, then scooped Stevie up and hung him in the tree of woe. He then placed the bent chair in front of Stevie's face and baseball slid directly into it, busting Stevie's wound right back open. Tommy wasn't done though as he watched Stevie's feet untangle from the turnbuckle and drop to the canvas. Dreamer waited for him to get up, but out of the corner of his eye Tommy could see the hooded man back on the apron. Dreamer slingshot him back in and ripped the hoodie away to reveal... none other than... Joey Matthews? Better known as Joey Mercury from Smackdown? Tommy wasn't sure how to react, neither did the crowd. Not even Styles and Tazz...

_"Am I seeing this right?" Styles asked._

_"He... wait... no... he was fired from Smackdown!. But how'd he end up here?"_

_"Well, Matthews did use to wrestle in ECW for awhile with Christian York. But here... now?"_

Tommy punched him, then he set up for a Spicolli Driver and hit it to perfection! The crowd started cheering Tommy heavily. Dreamer then focused on Stevie who was gushing blood. Dreamer started nodding his head, smiling and ddt'd Stevie and rolled him up for the pin. 1... 2... no! Stevie managed to get his shoulders up. Tommy then signaled for another Spicolli Driver and came through, this time driving Stevie down onto the steel steps with a disturbing thud! He made the pin... it was academic. 123!

_"In hardcore fashion, your winner is Tommy Dreamer!" Styles exclaimed, excitedly._

Tommy picked up Matthews and tossed him over the top rope, sending him crashing down onto the hard floor outside. Dreamer then grabbed the mic and mocked Stevie. "Stay down, Stevie! Huh? Just stay the fuck down!"

_Tazz laughed. "If this match doesn't get us kicked off Sci-Fi, I don't know what will."_

Tommy looked to the crowd, as they chanted welcome back Dreamer... welcome back! He then did his trademark crucifix pose and was about to leave the ring when strange music came over the speakers, filling the arena. It was a grunge-esque instrumental with bird sounds. More specifically... caws! The crowd started booing badly. Dreamer was shocked and scanning the entire area and crowd. He even went as far as to enter the crowd and start looking.

_"You've gotta be kidding me, he's supposed to be down south. I don't even know for sure if his contract expired down there." Joey commented._

_"Are we even allowed to say his name?" Tazz asked._

A bloody Tommy Dreamer made his way backstage, passing by a few wrestlers and asking them if they saw _him_. He eventually got to his locker room he would usually share with Balls and Sandman, had either of them been at the show, and the door had the word... **Nevermore** on it in deep black paint. He opened the door and stormed in to find nothing but a black leather jacket on the floor. Almost hypnotized, Tommy picked it up, held it for a minute then broke from the trance and into a fit of rage... throwing the jacket against the wall and yelling. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

ECW on Sci-Fi went off the air this night on a most unnnerving and unsettling note. Was it real or was it all just a joke or hoax? Had Raven actually set foot in this building during an ECW event?


	4. Out!

**ECW**

**Episode 4- "Out!"**

ECW came on the air instantly, no theme song this week. The ring was already full with Paul Heyman, Tommy Dreamer and some very important business type men as well. Heyman asked for the crowd to listen and they complied for the moment. "You know who you are," Heyman said dead serious and right into the camera, "Don't kid yourself by thinking you have us fooled. Don't think you're pulling a fast one on us. I know you're watching this. I don't know what you're deal is down south but you got alot of balls making any sort of appearance at an ECW show. You left me! You left us and you bailed out on the fans that adored and loved you! They idolized you! Hell, they even forgave you when you made your triumphant return. But then, you left... _again_. And while you were being made a hardcore joke out of, I was struggling just to keep my head above water! HOW DARE YOU EVEN BRIEFLY THINK YOU HAVE A PLACE IN THIS COMPANY! YOU, RAVEN, CAN GO DIRECTLY TO HELL!" . Heyman was so irate that his face turned red and his eyes were almost bulging.

Dreamer took the microphone, he was angry but much more calm. "You know, ECW fans aren't stupid... they're not blind. They know what's going on. You see, ECW was never about pulling the wool over fans' eyes. We were never about trying to make the fans believe some crock of shit. So why now, huh? Why are you showing up now but not showing your face? What the hell did you do? I talked to everyone in the building last week and nobody said they saw you. What... did you wear a damn disguise? Look, Raven, i'm putting a stop to this before it even starts. If you want to wrestle..."

Heyman forcebly ripped the mic out of Tommy's hands, shocking the wrestler. "NO! That bastard is not allowed in an ECW ring! Don't even speak that name. Tommy, he abandoned me twice! I made him!" . Paul looked into the camera, "You hear me, bastard? I MADE YOU! If you set foot in this fucking ring I will have you put in jail! I've already placed a restraining order!"

_"I've never seen Paul like this." Tazz mentioned. "He's really shook up about."_

_"As far as I know, Raven is still wrestling down south. There's been speculation, and fans can read this on the ECW website, that it wasn't even Raven last week. The rumor is this was all a practical joke that's been taken too seriously." Styles explained thoroughly. "I'm just surprised at how far this has gotten under Paul Heyman's skin. I was unaware of this hatred he has for Raven."_

_"Last I knew, Raven left on good terms... both times."_

Heyman turned to the announce team and got out of the ring, somewhat startling them. "Don't even think about making him look good at all! He left and he tried to take everyone with him! He tried to run me out of business! Raven can go to hell!"

From behind, Tommy took the microphone away from and tried to calm Paul down. "C'mon Paul, let's get you backstage." . It was one of few times that an ECW crowd wasn't quite sure how to respond. They had never really witnessed Heyman loose his cool quite like this.

_"Folks, this crowd is a bit stunned by what transpired. Nevertheless, we have a good show set for you all tonight. Because, in that ring right there, you will see Sandman and Big Show one on one. Also, we are expecting to hear from the FBI sometime during the course of this hour. And, to finish us off on our fourth show, our main event will be Sabu defending his ECW Heavyweight title against Justin Credible." Styles ran down the card._

_"Don't go nowhere, people, ECW is always full of surprises." Tazz finished._

**Sandman vs. Big Show...**

ECW came back on the air in a huge way... literally. The Big Show had made his way down the aisle to a very loud round of boos. This next match had been a rivalry brewing since the premiere when Sandman interfered in Show's match. The next week saw Show interfere in Sandman's match. Sandman was looking to add a notch to his belt while the 7-footer was looking to make a name for himself in the hallowed halls of ECW. Sandman made his entrance and the match was set to begin with the bell ringing to signify the start.

They circled each other momentarily but then Show went for a clothesline, Sandman ducked and started whipping Show in the back with his kendo stick. The sickening cracks echoed through the arena but had little to no effect on the monster. Show turned, grabbed the stick and broke it over his knee.

**"BIG SHOW SUCKS! BIG SHOW SUCKS!"**

The crowd heavily booed the big man but he ignored them and booted Sandman in the chest, knocking the ECW veteran down to the mat. Show then slowly picked up Sandman and hoisted him up for a bodyslam but Sandman slipped out of it and snuck in a low-blow! After that, Sandman picked up the broken kendo stick and started cracking Show over the head with both pieces. The crowd cheered and Show stumbled backward. Sandman then got up on the turnbuckle and was dropping down for a smash to the head but Show caught Sandman by the neck, to a round of boos, and set up for what was thought to be a very powerful choke slam. Show lifted him up but the crafty veteran used a piece of kendo stick and jabbed it into Big Show's jaw! This instance of quick thinking paid off when Big Show doubled-over from the sharp pain.

Sandman thought even quicker than before and ddt'd Big Show. He then covered. 1...2... and Show kicked out with ease. He sat up quickly, rage filling his eyes. Sandman slipped out of the ring, picked up a beer and a chair then returned, swinging the chair though Show ducked. He then came back and nearly broke the chair in half over the 500 pounder's skull! Show was dazed but not out.

The Sandman tried to think of a plan to dispose of this monster. He then started bashing the beer can into Show's head repeatedly with the beverage flying all over the ring! It wasn't long until Show fell flat on his face. Sandman then dropped in with one more chair shot and covered Show. It was 1 and 2 and 3! The crowd roared, very pleased with the result.

_"Sandman took advantage of a rookie to the ECW rules and he did it perfectly." Styles explained._

**Backstage...**

Somewhere in the back, exact location un-determined. A young man with semi-long dark hair, many tattoos, a slight goatee and a lip piercing, was staring directly into the camera. His face expressing focus and intensity as he started to speak. "These tattoos you see, this man you see, it's not all for show and it's not just some act. I am my own... I am who I am. I'm straight edge. For those not informed... I don't drink, I don't smoke and I don't do drugs. You see, I have complete control over my own mind and body. And that control is gonna come in real handy when I make my debut in ECW." . He paused, slightly smirking. "Philly, get ready for... _CM Punk_."

**Next segment...**

The screen faded to black while ECW on Sci-Fi went to commercial. When the show returned, there was quite the scene inside the ring. The FBI, equipped with lawyers, were helping Tony Mamaluke, equipped with neckbrace, into the ring. The crowd simply sat back and enjoyed the show being presented. Little Guido took a mic and started while Tony visibly seemed to be in alot of pain.

_"Well, fans, as you're now seeing on your screens, last week our ECW rookie... Block and Mickie James interrupted the tag team title match which, as much as I hate to say it, they had the right to do so considering both of their troubles with the FBI." Joey explained._

_"Yeah, the whole deal was capped off by Block pulling of a nice inverted neckbreaker across a chair that was set in an upright position. Last week, Mamaluke here claimed he was paralyzed." Tazz said._

**"WHERE'S MY PIZZA? WHERE'S MY PIZZA?"**

Little Guido had that damn smug look on his face, eyeing the crowd. "C'mon, you think this is funny?" he asked, gesturing to Tony. "Huh? Think this is comedy? Well, forget about that!"

Trinity took the mic, inserting herself into the picture. "Mickie James and Block. Both of you have a hell of alot to explain! Mickie, don't think i've let the women's title slip my mind because I haven't."

Painfully, Tony was given the mic. Through tears, through the pain, he spoke. "B... Block, how you could, huh? How... how could you break my neck in 7 different places? Where's your sense of _commoradarary_, Block?"

_Tazz chuckled. "How'd he say that big word, again?"_

_"A great wrestler he is. A great speaker he is not." Styles joked._

Guido was given the mic, he smiled. "You dirtbag, Block, you damn dirtbag! We've got laywers here, but you chickened out and pulled a no show along with your babe, huh?" . Trinity then whispered something in Little Guido's ear. "Oh, my apologies, it's just come to my attention that she isn't your _baby_. She's just your _Diva tramp_!" . They all laughed and the crowd gave a slight cheer but nothing special. "Ok, let's get to the point. Block, since you pulled a no show tonight, expect a court summonce on your doorstep in the morning." . Guido tossed the mic away and their music hit.

Suddenly, Paul Heyman came out with an annoyed look on his face. "You just wasted 5 minutes of precious air time to reveal to the world that you're sueing Block? First off, bullshit, he's a damn rookie who's broke! Second of all, this ain't the WWE or TNA or anywhere else! This is ECW! So, here it is loud and clear. The FBI will face Block, Mickie James and a team to be determined, at ECW Heatwave in a Chicago Street Fight!" . The crowd came alive with excitement. "Yeah, now that's an announcement!"

_"That's the 2nd match declared for Heatwave and I couldn't be happier!" Joey exclaimed. "Up next, we have Sabu defending his gold against Justin Credible."_

**Main Event...**

The time had come for another ECW on SciFi main event. The ring announcer introduced Justin Credible as the challenger, then there was a moment of quiet as tension built and Sabu finally made an entrance with the belt around his waist. The crowd cheered on their favorite... Sabu. After he entered the ring and all introductions had been taken care of properly, the bell was rung and the match began. At first, the two competitors circled each other, Sabu stomping closer every few seconds just to stir up Credible's concentration. At last, they grappled in a collar and elbow tie-up. Justin had the advantage backing Sabu in the corner but Sabu quickly retaliated with a few knife edge chops, followed by a boot to the midsection. Credible dropped to his knees, rolled to a corner and sat there just a moment to regain composure and break any momentum going against him.

Sabu waited and Credible was back up to his feet and charging with a clothesline. Sabu ducked and ran against the ropes then nailed Credible with a clothesline of his own. Justin quickly got back up and taunted Sabu to hit harder. This prompted an exchange of rights and lefts which ended with Justin being knocked out of the ring! Credible hit the floor and Sabu followed, laying in a few stomps before picking Justin up and slamming his face into the commentator's table. Credible quickly fired back by picking up a monitor and hitting Sabu with it. He then dropped that, picked up a chair and brought it right down atop Sabu's head, the only thing keeping Sabu from falling being the ring apron. Justin smiled, placed the chair flat on the commentator's table. He then slammed Sabu's face right into the steel! Sabu hit the floor and was momentarily out cold. Justin then got Sabu up to a standing position and irish-whipped him right into the steel steps! A small cut visible over Sabu's eye.

Justin Credible smiled at the crowd, bragging to all. He then cleared the commentator's table and verbally promised to drive Sabu through it headfirst. The challenger tossed Sabu on the table then climbed up himself. He then signaled for the piledriver. Sabu was ahead of Justin though and countered with a backbody drop that sent Credible down to the floor, hitting the back of his head on the edge of the table while doing so!

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Justin Credible just dropped to the floor and bumped his head in the process! Wait a minute..." Styles was cut off. "Sabu's got an idea!"_

Sabu had picked up the chair on the table, and placed it behind his legs. It was time for an arabian facebuster off of the commentator's table! He jumped and it was executed perfectly!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Oh my god!" Joey exclaimed._

_"Damn, that move busted Credible open!" Tazz said, pointing it out._

Credible was in fact busted open and bleeding down his face. Sabu, slowly at first, stood up and drove shot after shot down with that chair. After doing so, he tossed it to the side then rolled the challenger back into the ring. He then slid in himself and got a few boots down on his opponent. He then picked Justin up and performed a nice scoop slam piledriver and went with a pin. 1... 2... but no no! Credible kicked out just as the 2 count was put in. Sabu then whipped Justin into the corner and quickly slid out of the ring. From under the ring, he pulled out a table! The crowd showed their approval with a cheer and applause. Sabu set the table up and then got on the ring apron. He was about to enter the squared circle when Credible caught him with a few shoulder thrusts. He then slingshot himself over Sabu and power-bombed hit right through the damn wood!

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

_"This isn't awesome folks, this is god damn amazing." Tazz commented._

The crowd was loving the return of true hardcore wrestling. Credible crawled away from the wreckage, grabbed a couple chairs from the crowd and threw them into the ring. Weakly, his blood being washed away by sweat, he then hoisted Sabu on his shoulders and got him and himself back in the ring. From there, he set up for another piledriver and hit it perfectly. He then rolled over onto the champion for the pinfall. There was a 1 and a 2 but no 3! Credible cursed and rolled off, wondering what had to be done. He then smiled and stacked the two chairs on top of one another. He waited for Sabu to get up and he was about to attempt a tombstone piledriver!

_"No, no, no! He could break Sabu's neck right here on Sci-Fi." Styles commented._

_Tazz followed. "The challenger's really looking for that piledriver in this match."_

Justin grinned from ear to ear and lifted Sabu up but Sabu slipped out of his grasp. The champion then shoved him, picked up a chair and slammed it over his head! Justin was out on his feet and soon out on his back! Sabu then set one chair in an upright position and held onto the other! He held the chair up and then performed a triple jump moonsault with one chair in hand!

**"PLEASE DON'T END! PLEASE DON'T END!"**

Sabu covered, 1... 2... NO! Somehow, someway, Justin Credible managed to raise a shoulder! Sabu then body slammed Credible, climbed the top rope, with chair in hand, and landed with an arabian facebuster to absolute perfection! This time, he hooked the leg! 1... 2... 3! It's over, Sabu retains the title!

_"It's over! Sabu beats Justin Credible."_

The announcer made it official while Sabu was given the title and a hand raise. "YOUR WINNER AND STILL ECW'S WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION... SABU!"

The crowd cheered and applauded.

**Backstage...**

In the halls, ECW wrestler Mike Knox was racing to find Tommy Dreamer. In moments, he found Tommy as he was packing to leave the arena. "Man, I saw him out back!" Knox explained, out of breath. "Me and Kelly were just leaving and we saw him get in a car!

Dreamer's eyes lit up with intensity. "You better not be fucking with me, Knox!" . Dreamer raced through the hall, out to the back parking lot where a black unmarked car was on and revving its engine enough to be noticeable. "RAVEN! IS THAT YOU?"

Of course, the car then spun its tires and was gone in seconds. Out came Knox but he was accompanied by Srevie Richards and Joey Matthews! All three attacked Tommy and left him lying in the parking lot on the cement. Knox and Matthews walked away, very pleased with themselves. Richards smirked and mocked Tommy with a crucifix pose. "Quoth the Raven, nevermore. Eh, Tommy?" Stevie chuckled and walked back inside. At that point, ECW on SciFi went off the air with the image of a hurting Tommy Dreamer trying to get up.

The worse part being he wasn't any closer to finding out if this was all a joke or Raven was actually orchestrating this from behind the scenes. Only time will tell... only time will tell.


	5. Going Home

**ECW**

**Episode 5- "Going Home"**

Following the theme song, ECW on SciFi came on the air promising to be big. And considering this was the last show before the promotion went home to their roots in the place formely known as the ECW Arena, now known as the New Alhambra Arena in Philadelphia. Next week, ECW would be back in Philly in what hardcore fans had been promised would be their best show yet since the rebirth. For now, Joey Styles and Tazz welcomed the tv audience properly and all was set for action. The first match would be Tommy Dreamer and Joey Matthews, formerly known in WWE as Joey Mercury, going one on one.

Dreamer was already in the ring, stretching against the ropes, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Matthews so this fight could get underway. Not a minute later, out came Joey Matthews along with Stevie Richards and Mike Knox. Apparently, a new little stable had been formed courtesy of their collective attack on Dreamer last week. Nonetheless, Matthews got in the ring, smiling proudly as he was heavily booed by the ECW crowd. A chant was put in effect just to get under his skin.

**"WE WANT MELINA! WE WANT MELINA!"**

The bell sounded and the match began. It started with Joey sneaking a boot into Tommy's abdomen then swinging him into the ropes and going for a dropkick but Tommy held onto the ropes then tackled Joey when he was down. A flurry of rights and lefts were put in. Tommy continued by picking Joey up and planting him with a fine ddt! Stevie Richards got on the ring apron to protest but he was decked by Tommy and hit the floor hard. Dreamer then turned and started unloading heavy rights onto Joey, then preparing for an irish-whip which Joey reversed and Tommy's foot was grabbed by Mike Knox. Knox then dragged Tommy out of the ring and nailed him with a spinebuster down onto the floor and rolled him back in like a bag of trash.

_"How the hell is Tommy supposed to even stand a chance against these three men?" Styles asked sarcastically._

Joey picked up the limp Tommy Dreamer and scoop slammed him down, then hit an elbow drop and went for the pin but Dreamer kicked out. Matthews was then handed a chair by Knox. He set the chair up in the middle of the ring and then swung Tommy into the ropes and executed a drop-toehold right down onto the chair! Joey stood straight up and teased everyone with a crucifix pose while Tommy rolled on the canvas, holding his face like it would fall apart if he didn't. Joey went for another pin but Tommy managed to kick out again.

Angrily, Matthews picked up the chair and was preparing to hit Tommy over the head when Dreamer ducked the attack and the Joey ended up hitting himself when the chair bounced off of the top rope. From there, Dreamer hit a fine belly to belly suplex and went for a pin of his own but to no avail. On the outside, Richards and Knox both pounded their hands against the apron to try and rally Joey on.

Dreamer then swung Joey but the move was reversed with Tommy going into the ropes. On the comeback, Joey was looking for a backbody-drop but Tommy stopped in his tracks, lifted Joey into a front suplex and draped him over the top rope on his belly. From there, Dreamer picked up the chair, hit Joey directly in the back knocking him off the rope, then turned and hit both Stevie and Knox off of the ring apron with it. At that point, with the crowd going beserk from the excitement, Dreamer picked up Matthews and nailed a picture perfect Spicoli-driver!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

It was academic. Dreamer got the pinfall with an easy 123. But during the celebration, Stevie had grabbed a microphone. "Next week, Dreamer! Next week... me and you in a First Blood match!" . Tommy simply smiled and agreed by nodding his head while Joey Matthews was rolled out of the ring.

_"Damn Styles, what a moment!" Tazz exclaimed._

_"Yeah, and now next week in Philadelphia, it's gonna be Tommy Dreamer versus Stevie Richards in a First Blood match? Does Stevie have a death wish or what?" Styles brought up. "Nevertheless, fans, we've gotten word from Al Snow that both Kurt Angle and CW Anderson are in attendance and CW has a match tonight against Super Crazy. Also, our main event. RVD makes his return to ECW TV by matching up against one half of the ECW tag team champions... Danny Doring."_

_"As i've said before people, don't go nowhere because you never know what's gonna happen next in ECW and that's the truth."_

At that moment, ECW on ScFi broke to commercial.

**Next segment...**

ECW came back on in a huge way. Out from the back, Big Show and Sandman were brawling their way to the ring as the fans chanted. There were rights and lefts, kendo stick hits a plenty, they made it to ringside and bounced each other's heads off of the commentator's table a few times. Big Show had a small cut on his forehead from the kendo stick shots. Over the next minute, they went back and forth until they both seemed too tired to continue. Sandman snuck in a swift uppercut then started to clear the table. He smiled and then tried to lift Show up bit it was useless.

_"Ok, I know I ask this alot, but is the Sandman drunk?"_

Big Show then hoisted Sandman up with one hand and choke-slammed him through the table to a round of boos. Show flipped the crowd a few fingers then stumbled his way to the back, checking his face every so often to see if there was anymore bleeding. Ringside, Sandman layed lifeless.

_"That was the biggest friggin' choke slam I have ever seen in my life." Joey commented, amazed. "Fans, I apologize but we gotta take another break to sort this mess out."_

The show went to commercial. After the break, the ringside area was cleared of the unconscious Sandman and it was time for the next match. Also, during the break, Kurt Angle had come down to do some guest commentating for the next match. It would be CW's return to ECW, as well as Super Crazy's too.

**CW Anderson versus Super Crazy...**

First, Super Crazy entered. Last but not least, it was CW's turn. Just before stepping into the squared circle though, he pointed to Angle and had a few words for the olympic hero. Without anymore hesitation though, Anderson entered to a nice round of cheers from the audience. Very soon, the match started and Super Crazy went for a head scissors takedown but CW blocked and turned it into a strong powerslam! He then got Crazy up and went for a vertical suplex but Crazy got out of it and rolled him into a victory roll. CW kicked out, sending Crazy right out onto the floor in front of the commentators and Angle. Anderson watched as Super Crazy got up, a little dazed, then CW ran and baseball slid into Crazy who then went backwards into Angle's lap and they both fell. The crowd cheered...

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Anderson was out of the ring now. He picked up Crazy by the hair and rolled him into the ring. For a few moments, CW and Angle exchanged words and it ended up with them butting heads together. Little did Kurt know, this was all part of CW's plan. Off of the top rope, Crazy was going for a plancha. CW moved and Super Crazy landed on Kurt Angle again! Anderson quickly threw Crazy back into the squared circle and the match resumed. CW hit a few chops, sending Crazy into the corner, he then executed his trademark stalling vertical suplex from the turnbuckle. He hit it to perfection and covered Super Crazy for the quick win. But, an angry Angle jumped into the ring and attacked CW with a couple suplexes, followed up with an anklelock. It took three refs coming in to physically break the hold Kurt had on Anderson's ankle.

From the stage, out came Paul Heyman with a grin. "How about this? Next week when ECW has its homecoming in Philadelphia... we break the rules? Now, I know there's a match between you two scheduled for Heatwave. But, what's stopping me from signing a match for next week too?" he asked, the crowd cheering but then chanting...

**"WE WANT IT NOW! WE WANT IT NOW!"**

Heyman pointed to the ring, his grin dissapearing. "Next week... Kurt Angle versus CW Anderson in a tables match!"

_"Oh my god! What a huge announcement!" Styles exclaimed. "Philadelphia, here we come!"_

Angle smiled and nodded, very pleased with Heyman's words. But, little did he know as he turned around, CW was back up and waiting. A huge spinebuster was placed in the middle of the ring and Angle was out like a damn light! The crowd chanted as CW Anderson stood over a lifeless Kurt Angle.

**"C FUCKIN' DUB! C FUCKIN' DUB!"**

**Backstage Promo...**

After that, a promo was being cut backstage. The scene was set nicely as the camera zoomed in on Block and Mickie James as they stood against a white wall with little light shining down. Block looked serious, yet a bit on edge... a bit... _crazy_. "I'm new here, maybe i'm just unaware of the rules. Hell, i've never wrestled for a big promotion before but I expected ECW to be different anyway. What I expected was to get my ass kicked a few times, have the crowd boo me out of every arena I set foot in until somehow I gained their respect. What I didn't expect was to be the target of a stable. I feel like I got a god damn target on my chest. I've been thrown into a crowd, i've been thrown through the commentator's table... and now?" he grinned sarcastically, from his pocket he had court papers so he held them up for the camera to get a good look. "Now... i'm being sued for breaking Tony's neck when I never did! Faker, you're gonna wish you never did this!" he paused, taking a deep breath. "The Full Blooded Italians are nothing but sores in my mouth, to me! You pieces of shit might mean something to ECW but you mean nothing to me! You attacked me twice, now you're serving me court papers for some fake ass injury that never truly happened! Yeah, I know, that was a very dangerous spot I put you in Tony Mamaluke but it didn't break your fucking neck in 7 places!"

Mickie stepped into the spotlight next, her women's title draped over her right shoulder. "Trinity, we go way back. Alot of people don't realize that but we do. First of all, the only association Block and I have is our hatred for the FBI. This is hatred that runs deep, so deep that i'm challenging you to a weapons match next week for my title!" . She started laughing, reminiscent of her WWE days. "This is ECW. Now, I can do whatever the hell I want. And what I want is to prove my worth to this company and beat the shit out of you."

The promo ended with both of them looking very serious.

**Rob Van Dam versus Danny Doring...**

ECW had gone to commercial after the promo was cut. Once it came back on the air, Danny Doring was already in the ring getting ready for this main event. Then, a small set of pyro went off, RVD's music hit and the man himself made an entrance to a roaring crowd. He was his usual confident self, smiling, clapping hands with the crowd, repeating his name and saying what he had planned for the match. Once Rob was in the ring and introductions were settled, the match was set to begin with a bell ring.

A collar and elbow tie-up started the contest. Each competitor not wanting to give an inch but Danny ended up backing Rob into the corner. The ref broke it. RVD pointed to himself with his thumbs and everyone said the phrase with him...

**"ROB... VAN... DAM!"**

Van Dam smiled and shrugged, and went back to the middle of the ring. On the other side, Doring was all business and looking at this match as a big opportunity for him to climb the proverbial ECW ladder. A second tie-up was put into effect, but this one ended with a go-behind from Doring, successfully locking in an arm wrench on RVD. After a couple twists and pulls, Rob reversed the hold with a somersault and Doring ended up flipping onto his back. Thinking quick, RVD followed up with a rolling thunder before Doring had the chance to move. Rob then got Danny on his feet, layed in a couple forearm shots and swung the man into the opposing corner. RVD then charged in for a monkey-flip but Doring moved and Rob hopped onto the second turnbuckle then surprised Doring with a twisting crossbody into a pin. The fans in attendance applauded and Doring kicked out.

Rob Van Dam then swung Doring into the ropes, caught him with a kick to the gut and was going for a ddt but Danny shoved him off and hit his own double-arm ddt. There was a pin but Rob kicked out with ease. Doring then locked in a headlock from the canvas. After about 10 seconds, RVD started fighting out of it, getting up to a standing position and driving a few elbows into Doring. The hold was released and Rob ran to the ropes but was clotheslined. Doring then ran to the ropes and was looking for a leg drop but RVD moved and hit his own but this one was a twisting leg drop! He figured a pin attempt to be useless right now so he got Danny up and layed in a few more forearms for good measure then whipped him into the corner, performed a monkey-flip and lengthened the chain with his signature split-legged moonsault! He went for the cover but Doring still had some fight left. Rob then motioned to be handed a chair from the timekeeper, waited for Doring to get back up then nailed a nice Van Daminator! The superb athlete then jumped onto the turnbuckle and came down with a five-star frog splash to seal the deal! 1... 2... 3! Your winner... Rob Van Dam!

_"In beautiful fashion, Rob Van Damn gets the win." Joey commented._

As the music blared, the crowd cheered and applauded, someone emerged from the stage and started walking down the aisle, giving a round of applause himself for RVD. Looking slightly confused, RVD gestured to this young man, wondering who he was. The young man stepped through the ropes and paced the canvas, the crowd creating a new chant...

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

Punk simply smirked, stretching his arms and gesturing to the crowd chanting his name. He looked at RVD with his own cool confident expression. "You wanna know who I am? Just listen..."

_"This is CM Punk! This is the guy i've been looking forward to seeing." Tazz explained._

_Joey replied. "I've heard my share of stories on him too. He definetly has a bright future in ECW if he can live up to the hype."_

RVD nodded, and gestured with his hands for Punk to get to talking. Punk obliged. "For those not informed, I am... CM Punk. I'm straight-edge. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs. My addiction is wrestling. My drug is... discipline. But, enough introduction. The reason i'm standing right here is because i'm looking to make a huge impression on ECW. Not only the brass, not only the wrestlers involved, also the fans themselves. Rob Van Dam..." he pointed to RVD "I'm out here to challenge you to a match next week in the heart of ECW. _Philadelphia._"

RVD smiled, slightly chuckling. A mic was given to him by an official ringside. "No offence, but this is ECW and that's Philadelphia next week and i've never even seen you wrestle. What makes you so sure a match with me won't just make you look bad?"

The crowd cheered and oh'd. Punk nodded. "Alls i'm asking for is a chance to prove myself. If I don't impress, i'll walk out of that arena and never come back to an ECW show."

Van Dam nodded. "Well, that might be a little too bold for your own good. But, hey, fine with me. Next week... me and you."

Punk eyed his opponent as they shook hands to seal the deal. ECW on SciFi went off the air at that point, the last thing being Styles commenting on the scene in front of him...

_"CM Punk versus Rob Van Dam next week! Be here and make sure you're here early because it's a 2 hour show, folks! ECW will return to its home in Philadelphia and this event will be huge."_

**Next week on ECW...**

Live 2 hour show from the New Alhambra Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

CW Anderson goes one on one with Kurt Angle in a tables match.

Mickie James defends her Women's Title against Trinity in a women's weapons match.

Four corners elimination... Sandman vs. Justin Credible vs. Big Show vs. the debuting Test.

Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards go for crimson when they battle in a First Blood match.

Balls Mahoney returns and looks for gold when he faces the ECW Heavyweight Champion... Sabu.

CM Punk makes his debut in a pivotal match-up against Rob Van Dam.

Alls this and a whole hell of alot more.


	6. Live In Philly part 1

**AN:** It might go without saying but i'm gonna anyways. Screw the new wwe rules, **every match** you read in this fic is **Extreme Rules**. And I just got a whole batch of new ideas. This ECW fic is back and now we're really gonna start gettin' extreme. Read and review, critique, drop suggestions, tell me I suck, do whatever you want. No matter if a flame or not, i'd rather have reviewers be honest.

**ECW**

**Chapter 6- "Philadelphia" part 1 of 2**

The live two hour show came on the air not to a big event taking place in the ring or to the opening theme song but to a montage. It showed light into The Arena and exactly what this place meant to ECW as a whole. Wrestlers such as Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, Justin Credible, Al Snow and Balls Mahoney explained in their own words what this place had... the magic and excitement it gave off. Little by little, as the arena filled with the masses, ECW seemed to be having new life breathed into its lungs because this was home. ECW had come home! Fuck the New Alhambra Arena. Call it what you want but this could be none other than the ECW Arena.

At that point, the opening theme played through and then Joey Styles, alongside Tazz, welcomed the tv audience to this very special event.

_"Welcome one and all to a very special broadcast of Extreme Championship Wrestling live from South Philadelphia where ECW was born and raised. I'm Joey Styles with my commentating partner Tazz to my right. Tazz, any thoughts before we begin?"_

_Tazz looked into the camera, taking off his shades in the process. "I got the distinct feeling huge stuff is going to go down tonight. We got two debuts, huge matches! Ladies and gentlemen, get ready because I believe this show here will either make or break ECW. It's setting the standard for how things are gonna operate here."_

_"Couldn't of said it better myself. Without delay, here's our first match. CW Anderson goes one on one with Kurt Angle." Styles said._

CW's music hit the speakers and he made his entrance first with the Philly crowd giving him a very warm reception. Next, out came Kurt Angle to a lukewarm welcoming. After a quick standoff, the match was ready to get underway. They started with a collar and elbow tie-up which resulted in Anderson backing Kurt to the ropes. Kurt powered back though and they ended up rolling through the ropes and out onto the floor. Using this as an opportunity, Kurt snuck in some rights and lefts, backing CW up against the safety railing then shoving him into the ring post. Kurt then motioned for the first row to clear out, which they did and he belly to belly suplexed Anderson into the first row, crashing through about three or four chairs in the process!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Suplex over the rail! Kurt Angle is taking it to CW in the early going. I apologize, fans, but we need to take a quick commercial break. Don't go anywhere." Styles explained while Kurt let out a yell of pure adrenaline and excitement._

When the show came back from the break, Kurt and CW were back in the ring and Angle had a rear naked choke locked on tight. After a short period of time, CW came alive. Somehow, he managed to get up to a standing position then fell back with force and the hold was broken. Both competitors slowly rose up to their feet, Anderson striking with a few punches, then Kurt firing back with his own. They went back and forth until Angle set his sights on another suplex but Anderson blocked and hit his own! CW then waited for Kurt to get back up, and planted him with a spinebuster! The crowd started cheering as things swayed CW's way. He raised a hand just before dropping to the mat and rolling out to ringside where he looked under the ring and found himself a table. He slid it into the ring and then slid himself in as well. He propped the table up in the corner, failing to realize Angle had gotten up and was right behind him! Angle surprised his opponent with a german suplex, and then was going for another one through the table but CW knocked him in the jaw with an elbow strike and broke the move.

He then got behind Angle and was attempting his own german suplex through the wood but Angle was aware enough to roll forward and get in an anklelock! Anderson's face screwed as the pain shot up his leg from his ankle. CW summoned all of his strength and managed to roll onto his back and kick Angle off. Kurt then went for another try but was booted in the face for his efforts. This gave CW enough time to get back on his feet, albeit limping slightly, and mount some offense against his olympic opponent. He layed in a few rights and lefts then swung Angle into the ropes and kneed him in the gut which sent Kurt rolling to the mat.

Taking a short breather, Anderson then positioned the table in the middle of the ring. Then he picked up Angle and was attempting a vertical suplex but Angle slipped out of it and hit an awesome Angle Slam right over the top rope! Kurt then went outside, picked CW up and was gonna whip him into the safety rails but Anderson reversed and now Angle was back first into the rail. Anderson then picked up a chair and drove it down across Angle's forehead. After that shot, Anderson dropped the chair flat and vertical suplexed Kurt down on it, Angle in serious pain upon impact. The crowd cheered and CW rolled Angle back into the ring, leaving the chair behind. He then got a headlock applied and started wearing down the olympic gold medalist. It wasn't long until Kurt was fighting back though, and went for another Angle Slam but CW held on and managed to execute a modified bulldog! Anderson picked up Kurt, looking to swing him into the ropes but Kurt reversed by swinging him and then executing an overhead suplex but CW's momentum sent him over the table in the middle of the ring instead of through it!

_"Angle's strength coupled with Anderson's momentum fouled Angle's attempt at a win in this tables match." Styles commented. "Man, we are witnessing exactly what was expected of these two fine wrestlers. One hell of a contest."_

Angle then set the table accordingly so it was lined up to a corner. He then rocked CW with a few right hands but CW retaliated out of desperation with an abdominal drop. Then another... then another! Acting fast, mostly on pure instinct, Anderson then set Kurt on the turnbuckle and quickly put in his standing vertical suplex. The seconds seemed like hours as Anderson held Angle high then dropped him through the table! The bell rang and the crowd went crazy...

**"C FUCKIN' DUB! C FUCKIN' DUB!"**

_"What a match, Styles. What a good match! It's only gonna get better at Heatwave." Tazz mentioned._

_Joey couldn't agree more. "Let's not forget, it won't be a tables match at Heatwave and it will be for the vacant ECW Television Title. At any rate, don't go anywhere fans because we're coming right back with the women's weapons match for the title between Mickie James and Trinity."_

_Tazz chuckled. "Yeah, this is definetly going to be something none of you want to miss. Trust me."_

**Mickie James vs. Trinity...**

With four trash cans full of weapons hanging from each ringpost respectively, this next battle was set to be a doozy. Trinity had already made it to the ring, ready to fight. After a moment or two, Mickie James made her way to the ring amidst a massive round of boos. The ECW crowd wasn't liking this former WWE Diva. Mickie let it all sink in though to motivate herself for a great performance. After the introductions and the belt being held up by the ref, there was the bell and the match began. Mickie quickly went for some fists and forearm shots but Trinity ducked and hit a kick to the gut, followed by a nice ddt. She then quickly slipped out of the ring, grabbed her weapon of choice, a kendo stick, and then slid herself back in the ring and brought the stick down across Mickie's back! Mickie screamed in pain and the crowd reacted with cheers. James crawled to the ropes and was hit again. After that crack, Trinity ripped Mickie's tank top down the back then started laying shot after shot across Mickie's back until slivers of skin started to break! Trinity smiled and held the kendo stick up high as the crowd cheered.

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Nearly in tears, Mickie made it to her feet with help from the turnbuckle and saw Trinity coming out of the corner of her eye so she quickly put a foot up and caught her opponent in the chin. Mickie then hit a nice dropkick. Her back still hurting, Mickie took off the torn tank top, revealing the slim wounds and leaving her in a black sports bra. She then rolled out of the ring, grabbed a trash can and threw the whole thing in. She then got back in the ring and emptied the contents of that can. She sifted through the choices for a moment and found a handicapped parking sign. She smiled and smacked it over Trinity's forehead... twice! The challenger dropped to the mat in a heap. Mickie then picked up a broom handle and held it against Trinity's throat, causing her to writhe in pain and gasp for breath. After that, Mickie jabbed it in her ribs then tossed the weapon aside.

_"I told ya, I told ya this was something ya wouldn't want to miss." Tazz said excitedly._

Mickie then got Trinity with a swinging neckbreaker down onto a sign. She then ran to the ropes and back, going for an elbow drop but Trinity rolled and Mickie ended up driving her own elbow into the sign and feeling pain shoot up her arm. The challenger saw this opening and executed a nice suplex. Trinity then made her way to the turnbuckle, climbed up and signaled for a moonsault. The crowd got behind her and she became ariborne but Mickie moved! Trinity hit the canvas flat and hard! The champion took her chance and set Trinity up for a tornado ddt and hit it to perfection... driving her opponent's head directly into a trash can! Nobody knew what was sicker. The move itself? The sound it made? Or how it looked? Either way, this high impact move got a nice roar from the crowd and Mickie pinned Trinity for the 123 win.

_"Oh my lord, did you hear the sound Trinity's head made when it hit the trash can?" Styles asked._

_Tazz answered. "Oh yes I did. Hey, looks like these ECW fans are ready to give Mickie a chance."_

_"How could they not after that?" Styles said. "Fans, up next, we have a four-way eliminat..."_

**Promo...**

The screen turned to static, interrupting Styles, and the camera cut to somewhere dark backstage, where there was a young woman with long black hair, dressed in a gothic style. In front of her was a table with black cloth and many Tarot cards placed in proper position. She looked up from the cards into the camera rather seductively, her lips pursing into a devious smile. "What does the future hold?" she asked, still staring into the camera.

From behind, a young man with brown hair, dressed in a black suit and red tie, came into the picture, seemingly appearing out of thin air. "The future holds..." then he spit crimson onto the camera lens and showed off his teeth which were... fangs?

The girl smiled and titled her neck, revealing what looked to be bite marks. "The future holds... blood... for ECW."

The screen turned to static once more and ECW on SciFi went to commercials. When the show returned, the camera was locked on Joey Styles and Tazz who were both flabbergasted by what they had just seen and witnessed. Joey was first to talk...

_"Did... did we just see what I think we saw? A... a vampire and a fortune teller?" Styles asked, not really believing what he saw._

_"Umm... I guess so. Sorry, still a little surprised by some nutjob dressed up as a vampire. The fortune teller's fine with me though." he laughed. "No complaints there."_

_"Yeah... yeah, somehow I figured that gimmick would be fine with you. Nonetheless, fans, we're scheduled to have the four corners elimination style match right now."_

**Sandman vs. Credible vs. Big Show vs. Test**

All 4 wrestlers were in the ring. The ref seperated them and it started off with Test and Sandman facing each other. The fans got on Test's case bad, chating things like _steroids_ and _you suck more than Big Show_. He shrugged it off and locked horns with Sandman. He overpowered the ECW veteran and sent a knee to the gut, followed by an elbow to the shoulder blades. He went for a reverse chinlock next and sinched it in. In a few seconds, Sandman reached the rope and the hold was broke. Test wasn't content yet though. He stomped down on Sandman repeatedly then whipped him into the corner and charged but Sandman got a boot up! He then started firing back on Test with a few right hands. Next, he went for a suplex but Test shoved him off then grabbed him and prepared for a gut wrench power bomb.

In the corner, though, Justin had picked up Sandman's cane and climbed the turnbuckle. Then, he jumped off with the cane and drove it down onto Test's back. At that point, Sandman regained his bearings, picked up his cane and cracked it over Test's head then executed a perfect white russian leg sweep and went for the cover. 1... 2... 3! The crowd went wild! Test was eliminated! Just as soon as Sandman got back on his feet and turned though, he was met by Justin Credible who drove his head to the mat with a tombstone piledriver! Credible covered Sandman. 1... 2... 3! Now 2 men were eliminated and it was down to Big Show and Credible. Big Show got in the ring, taking his time, and stalked Justin.

**"BIG SHOW SUCKS! BIG SHOW SUCKS!"**

Credible didn't back down. He came with right after left but no punches were doing any good. Show stopped the useless onslaught with a headbutt followed by a big knee to the gut. Show was in control, and took this time to debut a new move. He locked Credible in a cobra clutch then picked him up and dropped him across his knee! He then tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage. But out of nowhere, the Sandman re-entered the ring with steel chair in hand and broke it in two over Show's skull! The 500 pounder dropped to the canvas like a rock!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Sandman then slammed Credible down onto Big Show. From there, the ref made the count. It was 1 and 2 and 3. Justin Credible won the four corners match! Sandman climbed the turnbuckle, held a beer up high, chugged it then smashed himself in the forehead with it. Little did he know, the Big Show had gotten up and was waiting. Sandman turned, Show hoisted him up for a chokeslam, then dropped him down over the top and onto the floor!

_"Oh my god! To quote JR, Big Show just chokeslammed Sandman straight down to hell!" Joey exclaimed._

**Backstage...**

Al Snow, with mic in hand and Head in the background, had something important to say. "Guys, believe it or not, I just received word from a very reliable source that Raven has been spotted in this arena right here tonight!"

_"Oh my god, Al, is this true?" Tazz asked. "Who's the source?"_

Al gestured with his hand to Head. "Mark my words, big things are gonna happen tonight."

_Joey's voice lowered as he rolled his eyes. "Al, your mannequin head told you Raven had been spotted tonight?"_

_Tazz laughed as Al nodded. _

_Styles continued. "Fans, get the snacks now because our 2nd hour starts off with a bang. We have CM Punk and RVD up next!"_

_**XXX**_

_**ECW in Philly continues in the next chapter. CM Punk versus RVD. Dreamer versus Richards in a first blood match, Sabu defends his ECW Heavyweight Championship against Balls Mahoney, and its all in one chapter.**_


	7. Live In Philly part 2

**ECW**

**Chapter 7- "Philadelphia" part 2 of 2**

The time had come for the debut everyone was waiting impatiently for. Hopes were high, the standard had already been set for this young man. Expectations were at a level higher than any other newcomer to have stepped through the ECW ropes. The time had come for him to begin. Everyone stood, staring at the stage and entryway. Smoke started rising to emphasize his entrance. The music hit, everyone paid even more attention to the small stage. Then... there he was. Almost all in attendance applauded because they had heard so much about him beforehand. He could only hope and wish that his performance tonight would live up to the hype placed upon his debut.

_"There he is, Styles. I got goosebumps 'cause I have the distinct feeling this cat here has just found his new home." said Tazz._

_Joey agreed. "For ECW fans to embrace him like this is phenomenal in its own right."_

Punk stepped into the ring, bouncing around and shaking out a few nervous kinks. He then set his eyes on the stage. The music hit, pyro went off, and there was Rob Van Dam emerging to triple the cheers that Punk got on his way in. RVD, as always, was his usual self. Smiling, pointing to himself, clapping hands with the fans in attendance. It seemed as if he truly was the whole fucking show.

When Rob got in the ring he was still gesturing to the crowd and smiling, not really paying much mind to CM Punk at all. The rookie looked a bit offended but nothing came of it. A minute or so later, the bell sounded and they started to circle each other. The anticipation mounted for this epic match. They both motioned for a collar and elbow tie-up but Punk stepped the game up with a sudden arm drag. The crowd applauded as RVD looked a bit suprised on the mat. The two got ready for another collar and elbow tie-up but this time RVD was the one looking to surprise with an arm drag but Punk reversed it into a hip toss! Punk smiled and did RVD's signature pose which the crowd did not like one bit. Rob didn't appear to pleased either.

On the third try, they locked horns and RVD backed Punk into the corner then smacked him across the face after releasing the hold. Then he did his signature pose and the crowd lit with excitement. Punk nodded but didn't much care. He came out of the corner quickly with lefts and rights that found their mark but Rob retaliated with some punches of his own. Then Punk went for a clothesline but it was ducked, and RVD came around with a leg sweep followed by a spinning leg drop. He attempted a quick pin but Punk kicked out and backed into a corner to regain composure. RVD eyed his opponent, waiting for his next move like a game of chess. Punk came out of the corner and went for another punch but RVD ducked again and sidekicked Punk in the back sending him face first into the turnbuckle. This action caused him to back out of the corner in a weary state, giving Van Dam the chance for a nice back suplex into a bridging pin but Punk kicked out again.

Punk slid under the bottom rope and out of the ring, looking to adjust his gameplan. From behind, a fan started yelling at him. He turned and a little arguement started. This gave RVD the chance for a baseball slide that knocked Punk over the rail and into the first row of seats! RVD smiled, did his pose then performed a huge somersault senton splash into the first row on CM Punk!

_"OH MY GOD!" Styles screamed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"We gotta take a quick break, do not move from your seat we're coming right back!" Tazz exclaimed._

ECW on SciFi broke to commercial. Upon its return, Van Dam and Punk were both in the ring. Punk was on the mat with a chair on his belly, RVD was preparing for a rolling thunder. Rob did his pose and went through the motions but Punk put his knees and the chair up! Rob landed awkwardly on the steel and folded up like an accordion. CM slowly got up and bashed the chair across Rob's back... twice! Then stomped down a few times. He then dropped a couple elbows and went for the pin but to no avail. Punk then locked RVD into an arm lock and seemed to be looking for a choke out but he then turned the move into a facebuster. Punk went for another pin but RVD kicked out again. CM sat up, put his hands on his hips and cursed. He got an idea on what to do next. Punk picked up RVD, hooked the arms and executed a perfect double underhook backbreaker! He went for another pin but still to no avail! Rob Van Dam refused to be defeated in Philly.

Punk went out of the ring, found a table from under it then set it up ringside and got up on the ring apron waiting for RVD to get to his feet. Once he did, Punk grabbed him and was looking for a vertical suplex over the top and through the table but RVD fought out of it. Rob hit a couple forearm shots then jumped onto the turnbuckle and came off with a sidekick that knocked Punk down right through the wood of that table!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Rob Van Dam out of pure desperation.." Styles commented._

Van Dam slid out of the ring momentarily. He picked up Punk and whipped him into the safety rail. He ran for a clothesline but Punk ducked and backbody dropped Van Dam over the rail and into the first row of fans. Punk them climbed back into the ring and to the top rope where he went for the big move! A suicide splash into the first row!

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

_"WELCOME TO ECW!" Styles screamed to the tv audience._

After a bit, both men made it back to the ring by crawling. Once inside, Punk went for a punch but it was blocked and Rob went for a kick but CM grabbed his foot. This was no obstacle though because RVD came around with a heel kick. The crowd applauded and Rob whipped Punk into the corner then got a nice monkey-flip in but CM Punk landed on his feet! Punk the grabbed that chair, waited for RVD to turn around, tossed it, RVD caught it, then Punk hit his own version of the Van Daminator! The crowd roared and RVD was knocked out of the ring to the floor and almost in the aisle. Punk took the initiative, got out on the arpon and was looking for a reverse crossbody but RVD ducked and Punk hit nothing but concrete in the aisle! RVD then grabbed a chair from one of the fans, waited for Punk, tossed the chair and hit his trademark Van Daminator! This move knocked Punk out cold!

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

RVD then put Punk in a fireman's carry and lifted him into the ring. From there, Rob executed a slingshot leg drop from the apron. He went for the pin but Punk kicked out. RVD then layed in a few shots, and performed his rolling thunder move. It went off without a hitch and he covered. 1... 2... but NO! Punk got a shoulder up somehow. Rob Van Dam then quickly jumped up to the top rope and leaped off with his five-star frog splash! After struggling to get back for the pin after the bouncing impact, RVD hooked the leg! 1... 2 ... 3! Rob Van Dam wins! The crowd cheered very loudly and applauded.

_"Oh man, that match kicked ass!" Tazz exclaimed excitedly._

As the music played and RVD caught his breath while celebrating, CM Punk managed to weakly get up to a standing position. The music stopped as CM Punk and Rob Van Dam came face to face in the moment of truth. Had Punk gotten the respect he craved for? RVD gestured to Punk, looking at the crowd and they all started to applaud. Punk smiled and raised his hand, feeling blessed. Rob then took Punk's hand and raised it for him. They quickly hugged and RVD raised Punk's hand once more but this time Punk brought him in for a backhandes slap, followed by another and a straight jab to the jaw!

_"What the hell?" Styles and Tazz both asked in unison._

Punk started laying a beating down on Van Dam! The crowd erupted in boos, some even throwing in pieces of trash. Punk then brought RVD up to the top turnbuckle and drove him down to the canvas with a thunderous pepsi plunge! ECW on SciFi went to commercial with the fans booing and Punk's hands raised in the shape of an **X**.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Stevie Richards in a First Blood match...**

Time for another moment of truth, time for the first blood match. The object of this contest was simple, the man to make his opponent bleed first is the winner. Out first, Stevie Richards came down with an arrogant and cocky demeanor about him. This was the new Stevie Richards, and he was destined to make a name for himself in this new ECW. Out next, Tommy Dreamer. This mini fued had started a couple weeks ago when Richards attempted to make a name for himself at the expense of Dreamer. It escalated further when Richards brought in Joey Matthews and Mike Knox. It was capped off by Stevie starting the rumor of Raven's return to ECW. But for now, it was one on one. After a bell ring, Stevie charged Dreamer but Dreamer ducked and attacked with a few jabs, pushing Stevie into a corner. He layed in a few more shots then whipped Richards into the opposing corner. He came in with a clothesline and a few stomps to the midsection. Only seconds into this match, Stevie was already hurting. Tommy saw this as a perfect opening for his death valley driver but Stevie worked out of it and went for a sidekick. But Dreamer caught his boot and got him in another dvd, though this time looking to fling Stevie over the top rope. Richards managed to grab onto the tope rope, though, and prevent himself from going over the top by flipping back into the ring. But, when he turned around, Tommy was ready and the fists were flying. Stevie was backed up against the ropes. Dreamer took the chance for a clothesline but Stevie ducked in time and Tommy was backdropped to the floor with a rough landing.

_"Tommy not expecting that one at all." Styles said. "Can Stevie capitalize?"_

Richards exited the ring, stomped on Tommy, and then whipped him into the steel guard rail. Stevie then got a chair and swung but Tommy moved and the chair hit nothing but rail. Stevie then blindly swung again and Tommy ducked, this time he got nothing but ring post. Stevie dropped the chair and Dreamer connected with a few jabs, followed by a snake eyes causing Richards' face to hit the apron. Tommy tossed his opponent in the ring, but also the chair as well. The Innovator of Violence stood over Richards, just waiting for him to rise up. But, before he could bring the chair down, out came Mike Knox with a cheese shredder in hand. Tommy turned and miraciously dodged the near bullet and slammed the chair down onto Knox's skull. Mike stumbled around, dropping the shredder which Tommy picked up and used on him! The crowd cheered loudly and Knox ended up rolling out of the ring.

No sooner did Tommy face Richards again, and Joey Matthews emerged. Tommy ducked a punch and then used the shredder on him also, causing another cheer to erupt out of the fans in attendance. Dreamer turned once more to resume the fight but Stevie surprised him with a sidekick. Richards smiled to the crowd and picked up the cheese shredder, showcasing it to the fans. Slowly, Tommy Dreamer got back up to his feet, though in a wobbly stance, and Stevie looked for a shot with the weapon but Dreamer blocked with his hands, booted Stevie in the gut and gave him a spicoli driver! The crowd lit up with excitement. But, low and behold, Matthews was on the top rope. Dreamer turned just in time to toss Joey off the top rope down onto Mike Knox. He then focused in on Richards and gave him a vicious ddt down onto the shredder!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Moments later, the bell rang due to Stevie being busted and sliced wide open. Tommy smiled, raised his hand, and picked Richards up for a repeat. But suddenly, the lights went out. The place was pitch black for a couple minutes. Flashes could be seen from cameras and many thumps and thuds could be heard coming from the ring.

_"What the hell? Something's goin' on in the ring." Tazz said._

_"Yea, and we have no idea what it is." Styles commented._

About a minute later, the lights came back on and it was eery to say the least. Sprawled out in a crucifix pose in the middle of the ring, Tommy Dreamer was layed out. He was bleeding profusely, his face smothered in crimson. And outlining him was a raven painted in what appeared to be blood.

_"Oh my god." Styles commented, his voice very low, and obviously shaken by the sight._

**ECW Heavyweight Championship, Balls Mahoney vs. Sabu...**

Following a commercial break and intense ring clean-up, the stage was set for Sabu to defend his World's Title against Balls Mahoney in the big main event. Balls made his entrance first, of course with customized steel chair in hand. Up next, Sabu came out to a huge ovation from the crowd, and the ECW gold around his waist. He entered the ring and made his way to a corner. Once they were both in the ring, and the introductions had been taken care of, it was time to compete. The ref motioned for Balls to drop his chair but that wasn't happening. Sabu slipped out of the ring and came back with his own and the chair dueling commensed. One clash, another, and then another. The crowd cheered as both men tossed their chairs aside. This was Mahoney's big chance, his moment to step right in the limelight and grab something that's been elusive to him his whole career. They locked up, Balls easily powering Sabu into a corner and then whipping him into the opposite one. He then grabbed a chair and ran in but Sabu countered with a boot to the chair, which smacked into Mahoney's face. After that, Sabu came in with a punch to the gut. He then picked up the other chair and brought it down harshly across the challenger's back. Balls was on all fours until Sabu came down with an arabian facebuster to the spine which sent Balls flat to the canvas. Thinking quick win, Sabu made a cover. 1... 2... no, Balls was out.

_"Close call in the early going." Styles commented. "Balls Mahoney better get it all together quick or he'll be out of this before it even gets going."_

Sabu then locked in a camel clutch, really applying pressure to Mahoney's already aching back. But it wasn't too long until Mahoney was up and backing into a corner, sandwiching Sabu between himself and the turnbuckle. Mahoney then turned quickly and put in some shoulder thrusts. Then a punch, followed by a back elbow. Feeling some pain in his back, Mahoney stepped to the middle of the ring and waited as Sabu followed. Then it was the punch combo...

**"BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BAAAALLLLLLLSSS!"**

Dazed, Sabu hit the mat, teetering on the edge of consciousness. Balls dropped for a cover. 1... 2... and no 3. He got up, grabbed a chair, then walked back over and put it behind his legs. The crowd cheered, realizing he was going for his own arabian facebuster. He jumped but Sabu moved and Balls ended up hurting his own damn leg. Sabu rolled to the ropes and got himself up. From there, still feeling the effects a bit from those punches, he grabbed a chair and threw it directly into Balls' skull! The sound was enough to make you shiver. Balls stumbled back into the ropes and Sabu came along with a clothesline that sent them both over the top! They fell to the floor in a heap.

_"Both men putting it all on the line here in Philly for the World's Title, Tazz." Styles said._

Amidst the cheers and applause, Sabu was first to his feet. Mahoney was right behind though. They exchanged a few blows then Sabu hit an uppercut to the jaw. Balls stumbled back and Sabu was handed a chair and he threw it into Mahoney's skull, much like before. Balls fell backward into a seated position, the chair actually unfolding around his head upon impact. The champion then rolled the bigger man back into the ring and came off with a slingshot somersault senton. Hook of the leg, 1... 2... no! Balls refused to stay down. Sabu then went outside, grabbed a table and came back in with it. Once in, he set it up near a corner. When he turned his focus back to the challenger, Balls was up and unloading lefts and rights like they were going out of style. He was looking to finish with a nutcracker suite but Sabu slipped out of his grip and picked up a chair once again. Before the champion could use it though, Balls executed a perfect superkick! Sabu was out like a light! Mahoney was about to make a pinfall when he noticed the table out of the corner of his eye. He pointed and the crowd reacted loudly with cheers and applause. He picked Sabu up and layed him out across the table. Smiling, he pointed to the top turnbuckle and started climbing.

_"What the hell is he doing? Mahoney's gonna fly!" Tazz exclaimed._

Balls came down with an amazing splash but Sabu rolled off the table and Balls crashed hard through the table, and to the canvas!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Sabu then picked up a steel chair and came off the top with an atomic arabian facebuster. Balls was out like a fat kid in dodge ball. 1... 2... 3! Your winner, and still ECW World's Heavyweight Champion... Sabu!

The Philly fans stood up straight and applauded as Sabu was handed his belt and he raised it high. They were not just applauding for this match but for the whole night in general. From the tables match, to the weapons match, to the four corners, to CM Punk's debut, to the first blood, to the main event! It was definetly a good homecoming for ECW.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, all of us here at ECW hope you enjoyed this very special broadcast. We will return next week at our usual time of 10pm eastern. I'm Joey Styles, he's Tazz, thank you for watching this ECW broadcast live from South Philadelphia._

_**XXX**_

_**Next week, ECW returns to its normal one hour program with the debut of Shannon Moore. Also, Kevin Thorn and Ariel issue an interesting challenge for Heatwave.**_


	8. No escape

**ECW**

**Chapter 8- "No Escape"**

Coming off the heels of a successful homecoming, ECW was live in South Carolina. Everyone was hyped up and ready, especially considering a big main event which was announced just a day before on the ECW website. In an ECW ring, it had been scheduled to be... Test to face against Tommy Dreamer in a number one contender's match for the ECW Heavyweight Championship. If that wasn't enough, the ECW rookie Block was scheduled to face another ECW rookie. It would be Block versus Shannon Moore, who has been calling himself... 'The Prince of Punk'.

_"Welcome one and all to ECW on SciFi. A rather eventful night is scheduled for our program this week and it's all gonna start off with Paul Heyman who is already on his way to the ring." Styles explained._

_Tazz followed. "There's been alot of talk in the locker room tonight. The boys seem to have the idea that some heavy business is gonna come down the line tonight."_

_"Well, I hate to point out the obvious but we are edging closer and closer to August 13th."_

_Tazz agreed. "Of course, of course. ECW's Heatwave from Chicago."_

Already in the ring, Paul Heyman had a mic in hand. "Ok, so I admit that a few weeks ago I flew off the handle about this Raven thing. Ok? I admit. But, now, I would like to explain myself and the reasoning behind my hatred for a man I once labeled as the David Caresh of professional wrestling." . He took a moment to pause. "You see, Raven left once. Which, ok, I didn't like it but I knew ECW would survive without him. But then he did something else. He tried to take my wrestlers. He took Stevie and turned that boy into an obnoxious clown that was laughed at by WCW talent. He tried to take Dreamer, he tried to take many other people. Hell, Sandman even followed for awhile. But then, then he realized he was nothing without me backing him up. So, Raven returned to win the tag titles with Tommy Dreamer when the Dudleys were on their way out." . There was a round of boos. "But then, that bastard left me yet again when I was giving him all the time in the world. I was betrayed twice."

Without warning, Stevie Richards came out equipped with a microphone. He was smiling as the fans started to boo loudly. "Paul, do you realize what you're saying? Raven didn't betray you, neither did I and neither did anyone who left the original ECW. Don't you see? We were just sick and tired of never getting paid, of never getting respect and of never getting the truth from you. So, in order for us to actually make a few bucks, we went to other companies. _Better _companies."

Heyman scowled. "You know Stevie? I'm just gonna let that bullshit slide for a bit because I have a couple questions for you. First and foremost, where is Raven?"

Richards smiled. "Florida."

"Alright, smart-ass, why do you insist on getting your ass beat by Tommy Dreamer week in and week out?"

"I'm actually glad you asked." Stevie said, face to face with Heyman. "I'm tired of being a bitch. I'm tired of being the screwball that always gets his ass handed to him. From now on, my sights are set on being a true wrestler. First on the agenda? Ending Tommy Dreamer's career. And you know what, Paul Heyman? I don't fucking care how long it takes, how many beatings I get, how many pints of blood I spill, i'm going to end Tommy Dreamer's career and become the new Innovator of Violence." . Then Stevie slammed his microphone down and walked out.

_"Very strongs words from Stevie Richards. At any rate, tonight we do have two matches scheduled for you all. First up, it's a match-up of rookies... Block squares off with Shannon Moore. Also, in a number one contender's match, we have Test and Tommy Dreamer. We'll be right back."_

**Block vs. Shannon Moore...**

Out first, Block and it wasn't the warmest of receptions but not too bad. He had begun to develop a little bit of a fan base in some areas. Immediately following his entrance, The Prince of Punk made his long awaited debut. Shannon Moore came to the ring all fired up and ready to wrestle. After a bell ring, the two competitors circled each other briefly before locking up. Block started things off with a hammerlock, Moore quickly reversed into his own and shoved Block off to the ropes. Shannon then springboarded off the rope and hit a crossbody upon Block's return. The crowd applauded and Moore got a headlock in. In moments, the rookie was back on his feet in elbowing Moore in the gut. He pushed the princ of punk off into the ropes and ducked a clothesline, coming back with a spinning elbow shot that aroused a few cheers. A quick pin but to no avail. Block picked Shannon Moore up and whipped him into the turnbuckle, then went for another but Moore reversed and charged in with a splash. Then climbed the corner and crashed down with a missile dropkick. Moore then scooped Block up for a bodyslam and quick elbow drop.

Suddenly, from the entryway, out came the FBI, all four of them. Tony still wearing the ridiculous neckbrace to support his false injury. At first, they caught Moore's attention and he hopped onto the top rope to see what was going on. Unbeknownst to him, Block had gotten up, and he then executed an electric chairdrop that splatted Shannon Moore flat on the canvas. The FBI started slowly inching closer and closer to the squared circle. This distracted Block and gave Moore the chance to rise up and hit a flipping neckbreaker from the top when Block finally turned around. Hook of the leg, 1... 2... 3! And Shannon Moore had officially won his first match.

Seconds later, The FBI flooded the ring and started their attack, zeroing on Block. No surprise, Mickie James came running down the aisle to help out Block. She got a shot in on Trinity and they ended up tangled and rolling out of the ring. During the brawl, Moore left the ring and was on his way out when someone stuck a chair out for him. He paused briefly, thinking it over, then grabbed the chair and ran with it, instantly bashing it over Big Guido's back, then his skull. Then Moore brought the steel down across the forehead of Little Guido. All that was left was Tony Mamaluke who was begging to be spared, and pointing numerous times at his supposive injured neck. Deciding against it, Shannon dropped the chair, dragged Block out of the ring, and they retreated with Mickie James. Seconds later, this came...

**Promo...**

Following the break, Kevin Thorn and Ariel were seen in a backstage setting with a background bathed in red and black. Ariel had nothing but lust in her eyes as she spoke in a sultry tone of voice. "Funeral fire will come to ECW shortly. But, for now, Kevin Thorn wishes to speak."

Thorn spoke. "Darkness and despair, trial and tribulation. My path in ECW will be carved in hurt, washed away in blood. I'm putting out a challenge to any ECW original. Next week, meet me in the ring and witness the reckoning firsthand."

Ariel smiled and rubbed her hands over Thorn's chest. "Only the devil knows, for whom the blood boils."

**Next segment...**

**Joey Matthews vs. Danny Doring...**

After the commercial break, ECW came back with a vide package detailing what was known so far about the alleged return of Raven. Was it true? Was it a hoaz perpetrated by Stevie Richards? At any rate, one of Stevie's cohorts was about to set foot in the ring, ready to do battle with an ECW original by the name of Danny Doring, one half of the tag team champions. Joey Matthews came down the aisle to a chorus of boos. In moments, Doring came out with tag gold around his waist.

_"Big match here, fans. I've received word from the ECW personnel that if Joey Matthews wins, he and a partner of his choosing will receive a tag team title opportunity at Heatwave." Styles explained._

_"You got wind of that?" Tazz asked, "How come I wasn't told?"_

_"Because i'm the one they tell important stuff too." Styles joked._

The bell rang and it was time to begin. Doring started with a go behind, Joey pulled a standing switch and scored a nice belly to back takedown and morphed it into a side headlock on the mat. ECW fans gave a small applause, and Danny was quick to stand. Doring tried a back suplex but Matthews blocked and hit a headlock takedown, really wrenching in. Danny then reached and made it to the ropes, and the hold was broken by the ref. Joey ran against the ropes, Doring dropped, Matthews hopped over and kept going but then Doring caught him with an armbar takedown, keeping the armbar locked on the mat. Matthews fought up to his feet and attempted a reversal but Doring countered with a whip to the ropes followed up by a boot to the gut and double-arm ddt. Lateral press, 1... 2... and no. Doring then lifted Joey up and swung him into the corner hard. He then came in with multiple chops, the crowd whoo'ing on every single one. He then went for another whip but Matthews reversed then scored with a spinning reverse elbow that found its target beautifully on Doring's face. Joey then got Doring up for a ddt but it was blocked, so Joey layed in a couple knees and hit a gutwrench suplex instead. Quick cover but nothing doing. Matthews got Danny to a vertical base, layed in some chops of his own, then scored a standing dropkick that sent Doring to the floor. Joey then scored with a slingshot plancha!

_"Nice match." Tazz stated._

After a few moments, Matthews rised up to his feet, as did Doring, and they exchanged blows until Danny was whipped into the steel steps. Joey then hit a few more punches and got Doring back in the ring. He then climbed to the top, hoping for a high risk maneuver. But Danny got up to his feet quicker than anticipated. Matthews then dropped to the mat and charged in, Danny ducked and hit a few fists of his own, followed by a hip toss, and another. The third was to be a charm but Joey reversed into his own that saw Danny go right over the top rope.

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Matthews smiled and chatted with the ref. While, from backstage, Mike Knox showed up with a steel chair and leveled Doring over the back a few times, then high-tailed it back. When the ref faced Doring again, Knox was nowhere to be seen. Joey then slipped out of the ring, booted Doring a couple times, then rolled him in the ring. Joey waited for Doring to stumble to his feet, then he dropped him across the top with a guillotine/falling neckbreaker combination. The crowd cheered the move but started booing when the referee counted. 1... 2... 3! Joey Matthews and an as of yet undetermined tag team partner would be getting their shot at Heatwave against Doring and Roadkill.

**Following segment...**

With the Test/Tommy Dreamer main event fastly approaching, there was some tv time for the taking, and Al Snow was there. Backstage, Al had microphone in hand and was catching up with CM Punk, looking for his thoughts on last week's debut. "CM... uhh... Mr. Punk?"

Punk looked over his shoulder, realized who it was and turned around. "What can I do for ya?"

"Care to explain your actions last week?" Snow asked, Head right behind him just like always.

Punk eyed the mannequin head briefly then answered. "Surprisingly, you're not the first person to ask me that question. To put it simple, RVD showed me nothing last week. Sure, he's a great competitor as is I. But, when it comes down to his attitude and the way he parades himself? Well, it makes me wanna throw up." . Punk looked straight into the camera. "You know what, R... V... D, I disrepected you after our match last week because you disrespected me during it. Like I said, you're a great competitor, and an even greater athlete, but everything else about you sucks. I want a rematch. You know why? Because i'm C... M... Punk!" . Then the straight edge extremist walked away.

Snow turned to Head. "C'mon, what did we talk about? The SciFi audience isn't ready for you yet."

**Ringside...**

_The camera found Joey Styles and Tazz. "Ok... Al still has issues. But, nonetheless, harsh words coming from CM Punk."_

_"Yeah, ya see, it's pretty obvious Van Dam was a little cocky last week but that's just his style. Van Dam is a very care free guy. But, make no bones about it, he's also very dangerous in that ring."_

_"Wait, i'm getting word that something's going on in the locker room!"_

**Locker room...**

Amidst a group of security guards, Amish Roadkill and Mike Knox were having a fist fight, spilling over a food table, and trash bin. From the side, Heyman rushed in and the fight ceased. "Here's the deal, here's how we take care of it in ECW. Next week, Knox and Roadkill." . After that ECW on SciFi went to its last commercial break.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Test...**

When the program returned, Test was already in the ring, trying to ignore the steroid chants. But then, out came the Innovator of Violence. Dreamer wasted no time in coming to the ring. Although, once he stepped through the ropes, out came Stevie Richards, Joey Matthews and Mike Knox. Infuriated, Tommy rushed towards them and the fight was on in the aisle. Dreamer connected with a flurry of rights and lefts and ended up tackling Matthews to the floor. But it wasn't long until he was picked up by Knox and held for Richards to get in some shots, then whipped towards Test who was storming with a big boot that nearly decapitated Dreamer right there in the aisle. The crowd booed excessively.

_"This is crap, Tommy Dreamer gets a great chance and he's being screwed out of it by a gang of four men." Styles commented._

**"BULLSHIT. BULLSHIT. BULLSHIT"**

The group of extremists brought Tommy over to the commentator's table and cleared it. Then, Test and Knox helped each other out and power bombed Dreamer right through it. The fans boos elevated in sound level after that display. Richards then dropped down and got right in Dreamer's face, yelling. "This is the end, Tommy! This is the end!" . Then they all tossed Dreamer into the ring and Test made a one foot cover. 1... 2... NO! Dreamer stays alive! The crowd started cheering until Test scooped Tommy up and flung him to Stevie who hit a huge superkick! The crowd started cheering again, though, and then it was seen that the calvary had come. Doring and Roadkill rushed the ring and quickly engaged Matthews and Knox in a brawl that saw everyone spill to the outside. It wasn't enough, though, as Test hoisted Tommy up and hit that piggayback, swinging neckbreaker of his. 1... 2... NO! Tommy got up again!

_"How does he do it, Joe?" Tazz asked._

Richards was setting up for a chairshot next but then Justin Credible invaded the ring and locked horns with him. The two of them spilled out of the ring. Test went over to check it out. Behind him, somehow, Dreamer was miraciously back on his feet! Test turned around and was hit with a big ddt, followed by one more for good mesure. Then Dreamer was looking for a Spicoli Driver when the damn lights went out for the second straight week. When they came back on, Dreamer was bloodied and layed out, Test was on top with the cover. 1... 2... 3! It'll be Test facing Sabu for the Heavyweight Championship next week on SciFi. The boos were deafening, and everyone was left to wonder it... again... had Raven truly set foot in an ECW ring? The question has been asked many times over the past few weeks, but it needed to be asked over and over until an answer was given.


	9. Re Invention

**It's back, it has returned. Sound the alarms. Anyway, definetly a new direction. I decided to incorporate the whole WWE is looming over ECW and have this be at the forefront of all things run in the company. Therefore, by doing that, there's a constant tension and battle for the extremists, especially the ECW originals who, in this, are kinda being pushed to the backburner and have to fight harder unless they're willing to sell out. Also, i'm going to be phasing out Block, I think, probably the Heatwave match will be the last ya see of that oc.**

**ECW**

**Chapter 9- "Re Invention"**

ECW on SciFi had been off television for two weeks. The status quo of the company had been radically changed due to a number of contract disputes falling through. ECW Heatwave had been delayed until August 27th. Fans were ready to denounce this new ECW as utter bullshit. New names had been added to the roster, such as the Hardy Boyz, Bobby Lashley, Johnny Nitro, Hardcore Holly, Elijah Burke, 2 Cold Scorpio and a few others.

_"Ladies and gentleman, I won't lie to you all and say that i'm not a bit nervous because I am. The state of ECW is in flux right now. As noted, many Extremists have either left or been released from their contracts." Styles explained._

_Tazz followed up with his own opinion, "Later on, Paul is gonna come out here and let us know the news on what's what. Plus, we have new inductees to the ECW roster. Hardy Boyz, Johnny Nitro, Bobby Lashley, and more. So, it'll be interesting to see how this all unfolds."_

**CM Punk in action...**

The Straight-Edged Extremist came to the ring amongst some boos, to the sounds of Killswitch Engaged backing him up. Tonight would only be his second match in ECW and he had already garnered plenty publicity for himself. Coming out next, much to the surprise of everyone, was none other than Hardcore Holly who was making his debut in ECW. There were a few scattered cheers but it was mostly a hostile crowd booing this new extremist. Hardcore didn't care, he was just dead-set on rising through this promotion as fast as he could.

The bell sounded and the match began with Holly going for a scoop slam but Punk slipping out the back and locking a side headlock. Hardcore pushed him off, Punk leap-frogged on the return then stopped and nailed a kick into his opponent's jaw. The crowd oh'd and CM went for a quick cover but it wasn't meant to end so soon. They both then got up, exchanging a few shots before Punk flung Holly into the corner and charged with a knee but Hardcore moved. Punk flew over the top, getting hung up just before hitting the outside floor. Down there, he held his knee in pain.

_"I know what people are saying right now about Hardcore Holly but he is a ring veteran and CM Punk is still new to ECW." Tazz explained._

Holly went to the outside, smacking Punk face first into the commentator's table, then pushing him back first into the ring apron, then repeating the table move. Punk went down to his knees, a glazed look on his face and nursing his back. Hardcore exchanged some words with the fans in attendance and rolled CM back into the ring...

**"FUCK YOU HOLLY. FUCK YOU HOLLY."**

Hardcore turned to the fans, taking his eyes off Punk. It proved to be a mistake, CM got back on his feet and layed in a few shots when Holly turned around, then booted him in the gut and hit his signature double underhook backbreaker. Then he got in position and waited for Holly to stumble up to his feet. With a crazed look, like a shark sniffing blood in the water, Punk locked in his side slam and hit it to perfection. Nothing left except for the anaconda vice!

**"TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!"**

Punk pulled back, putting as much pressure on as he possibly could. In time, it was over! Hardcore tapped and the fans cheered loudly for CM Punk.

**Next segment...**

_Here comes the money_

After a commercial break, the place was shocked. None other than corporate suit Shane McMahon, with a billion dollar smirk, plus MNM and Stevie Richards, walked down the short ECW aisle into the ECW ring where the hostile crowd was ready to maim and torture.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"**

Shane didn't care one bit that they were shouting at him with such harsh words. "First and foremost, I wanna run down the list. Kurt Angle, CW Anderson, Justin Credible, Danny Doring and Roadkill, Tony Mamaluke, Big Guido, Jazz, our developing contract with Raven. Not to mention, that the one and only Mr. Paul Heyman has gone AWOL. So, of course, that leaves us with a sour taste in our mouths. But, not to fear because ECW will thrive and survive. Ya see, Shane McMahon is in charge now. Yeah, I can tell you're thrilled."

The boos were deafening.

"First order of business, let me introduce you all to the new ECW tag team champions. Ladies and gentlemen," he gestured to MNM, "Joey Matthews and Johnny Nitro!" . The crowd kept on booing and some even throwing bits of garbage into the ring. "And, let me introduce to you the newest Television Title Champion... Stevie Richards!"

**"FUCK YOU, STEVIE! FUCK YOU SHANE-O! FUCK YOU STEVIE! FUCK YOU SHANE-O!"**

"Now," Shane marched forth with his words, "Let's continue..."

Suddenly, breaking the inaugural speech, Tommy Dreamer angrily made his way down to the ring with an intent look upon his face, "Sunofabitch!" he grabbed the mic and pointed at McMahon, "No, this bullshit isn't gonna fly here! Not in ECW! Not in my home!"

**"THANK YOU, TOMMY! THANK YOU, TOMMY!"**

Shane snatched the mic away and took three steps back, MNM and Richards went on the attack. For a few moments, Dreamer was boldly fighting them off with a barrage of punches but it wouldn't last. They eventually got the upper hand and Stevie leveled him with a Stevie kick. The tag champs then started laying a beatdown with their championship gold. In a short minute, Tommy was face down on the canvas, not moving an inch. That didn't stop Stevie from putting the boots to him though.

_"For the love of God, what has this promotion turned into?" Joey asked._

_"This is scary, Styles." Tazz said._

"Now, I have a few announcements for the state of ECW." Shane resumed, "As for the main event for Heatwave, it will be for the Heavyweight championship. A tournament, of sorts, will be held. Tonight, whoever wins the title match will be locked into the main event. And next week, CM Punk will battle against Bobby Lashley. And Rob Van Dam will battle Hardcore Holly. The winners of those two matches will undoubtedly face the winner of tonight's match."

In the background, Tommy Dreamer was rising back to his feet. The new stable quickly backed up in awe of this never-say-die extremist. But, of course, they were far from willing to sit back and let him make a fool of them. But, before they could strike, out came the Hardy Boyz.

_"Holy crap, it's Jeff and Matt Hardy." Joey said somewhat humorously._

Thankfully, The Hardy's stood their ground against the corporation. The crowd cheered them on as they helped Dreamer up to a vertical stance and all 6 men were ready to explode. Shane slipped out of the ring as the first punch was thrown. Dreamer clocked Richards but Stevie retaliated with a few shots of his own and the two of them spilled to a turnbuckle while Matthews and Jeff knocked each other over the top rope, and Matt locked horns with Nitro to send them both through the ropes and into the black barrier seperating the crowd from the ringside floor.

_"Jesus Christ. This is a damn brawl, Styles!"_

Dreamer and Stevie were left alone in the ring. Richards took a swing with his television title but Dreamer ducked and clotheslined, then did so once more. He went for an elbow drop but Stevie rolled out of the ring. From behind, unbeknownst to Tommy, McMahon had gotten back in the ring and was ready to level Dreamer with a tag belt. But Dreamer turned and ducked just in time, dodging the shot and then booting McMahon and hoisting him up for a Dreamer Driver. The crowd went ballistic! Tommy shouted 'ECW' and was ready to unleash the manuever when Mike Knox entered the fray and saved McMahon then clobbered Tommy with a huge clothesline. At that point, security came in and all the wrestlers were torn apart and away from each other.

_"These fans have erupted just as loudly as this fight, Tazz."_

Tommy wasn't done. The Innovator of Violence ripped himself away from the security team and blasted through them to get to Stevie Richards. He locked about six good shots on Richards as Stevie was draped over the guard rail and the fans were yelling furiously for Dreamer continue the attack.

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Fans, we apologize but we're in desperate need of a commercial break. Stay tuned!" Styles exclaimed._

When ECW on SciFi returned, the cameras were backstage where Tommy Dreamer was angrily pacing the floor in front of a forklift, all hyped up from the fight a minute or two ago. He stared into the camera, his face red and covered in sweat, "Why did I do it! I'll tell you all why! Shane sucks, the direction of this company sucks! The two week vacation sucked! I don't care if I only have myself or an entire army of disgruntled employees behind me, but I refuse to let Shane McMahon or anyone else ruin ECW for the sake of profit. Paul Heyman, you slimeball, I found out it was you behind the whole Raven deal and then you split when it fell through. Yeah, you're the damn reason why i've been getting my ass beat over the past month and bleeding pints of blood! Mark my words, ECW will not die!"

The camera then cut to Tazz and Joey Styles who were a bit shocked, to say the least. "Surprising words from Tommy Dreamer?" Joey asked his partner.

"Eh, not really. I understand the fear and gripe Dreamer has. He's afraid of ECW being turned into some robotic type money-making machine. He's worried that the suits are just gonna come in here and do whatever the hell they choose."

"Well, fans, big news. Four matches have been handed down to us relating to Heatwave. Listen to this, we are finally gonna see Sandman and Big Show duke it out, which should prove to be nothing short than an all-out brawl. Also, Block and Mickie James will face Little Guido and Trinity. Then, big matches just signed are The Hardy Boyz going after tag team gold when they face MNM in a ECW Tag Team Titles match. Plus, a huge announcement. Stevie Richards will defend his new gold against Tommy Dreamer in an Extreme Cage match."

"This extreme cage is nuts too, by the way. It hasn't made its debut yet but i've seen the thing and it's flippin crazy."

The lights suddenly went off and a red glow bathed the arena. It was time for Kevin Thorne to make his long awaited ECW debut. Once in the ring, along with his valet, Ariel, the first vampire of ECW waited for his opponent. Imagine his surprise when the opponent turned out to be the returning 2 Cold Scorpio, an ECW original! The crowd lit up with excitement and Scorpio entered the ring, Thorne quickly backing out.

_"What? Thorne too afraid to wrestle an original?" Styles asked._

_"I don't know, but how about that Ariel? Yeesh, look at the fangs on her. Ya think those are real, Joe?"_

After a few moments of Thorne refusing to enter the ring, Scorpio turned to plea with the referee to do something when Kevin shot in the ring and low-blowed Scorpio. He then turned to Ariel and she handed him a small black pouch. Thorne took the pouch and smacked his opponent in the face. The pouch broke and salt exploded out of it. Scorpio was blinded and the fans were booing these underhanded tactics. Thorne then hoisted Scorpio up into a cross-bomb position and drove him into the turnbuckle as hard as he could. 2 Cold hit the mat hard after impact.

Thorne smiled, licking his fangs, and lifted Scorpio up for a power-bomb but Scorpio reversed the move into a sunset cradle! 1... 2... 3!

_"SCORPIO WINS! Blinded and all, Scorpio defeats Kevin Thorne!" Styles exclaimed._

The crowd roared happily and Thorne was humiliated. Out of spite, he picked 2 Cold up and nailed him with a devastating piggyback stunner, much to the shigrin of the fans in attendance.

**Main event...**

**Test vs. Sabu for the ECW Heavyweight championship...**

Following another commercial break, the challenger was already in the ring and ready for the champion to come out and start this match. But, before he could, Test had a few things he wanted to get across to the audience and boys in the back. "Ok, so I know i'm new and all but I just have to say that having Shane McMahon run things now is the greatest thing to happen to this shithole in awhile." . He stayed serious as the fans poured down with boos, "Oh, have a fit. Truth is, things are gonna change around here and I pity anyone ECW original old timers that get in the way of the young blood!"

On cue, Balls Mahoney's music hit the speakers and he entered the ring with a mic, "I'll make this short and sweet so we can get to Sabu kickin' your ass! I, as an ECW original old-timer, only have one thing i'd like to say..."

"What?!"

"This!" Mahoney launched a nasty sidekick into the chest of Test, knocking the wind out of him and turning his body away from the aisle. When he turned back, still holding his chest, there was Sabu with a chair in hand then throwing it into Test's skull, knocking him flat.

The crowd went electric and Sabu picked up the the chair and slammed it down across Test's back. Then got the big man up and whipped him into the ropes, picking up the chair and leveling him again. Test hit the mat, flat on his back. Sabu quickly covered but no such luck. The champion then wedged the chair between the second and third turnbuckles and swung Test hard into the corner. Sabu wasn't done, he was looking for a splash of some sort but Test countered with a big boot that was directly on target!

_"Test damn near decapitates Sabu with that boot." Styles commented._

Hurting, Test fell to his knees for a moment to compose himself. Once ready, he got up and got the chair then proceeded to beat Sabu with it at least four times. The crowd oh'ing upon every single sickening smack of steel against flesh. Test covered but Sabu kicked out. The challenger thought it over for a few seconds and then decided on giving Sabu a sidewalk slam. Which worked to perfection, yet Sabu kicked out of the pin attempt. Frustrated, Test stood up, got Sabu up and dumped him over the top rope like a rag doll, Sabu hitting the floor rather roughly.

Satisfied with his performance thus far, Test dropped to the floor and stomped Sabu a few times before attempting to irish whip him into a set of steel steps. But, Sabu reversed with a whip of his own and Test was the one hitting steel. Sabu followed that up with bonking Test's head off the ringpost, and then smacking his face off the commentator's table. Sabu then went for a daredevil high risk move by climbing all the way up to the top rope and pointing up to the ceiling. He should of had better judgement though, because Test was only half on the table, his feet were still on solid ground. Sabu jumped off the top and Test moved!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Sabu hit the edge of the table, directly on his ribs, and the furniture didn't give. At that point, he fell back to the floor, screaming in pain and holding his ribs as referees came down to ringside to check on the champion extremist. ECW on SciFi went to commercial.

After the break, both competitors were in the ring, albeit Sabu on the mat while Test was putting the hurt down with some stomps. Styles explained that during the break Sabu refused medical attention, therefore the match continued on. Returning to ringside, Balls Mahoney was cheering on his fellow ECW original. Test mocked Mahoney by standing Sabu up in a corner and performing Balls' signature punch combo. Test then got Sabu on the top turnbuckle, hoisted him on his shoulders, and came down with a thunderous samoan drop! Afterwards, Sabu spit out a wad of blood, which Tazz commented on that the champion had been injured internally.

At the entrance, Shane O' Mac came out, smiling and clapping. Showing is liking and approval of what Test was accomplishing in that very ring. The ECW crowd became hostile.

Test scoop-slammed Sabu down, then climbed the ropes. He pointed to Shane, then down to Sabu. It was time for a painful elbow drop. Test leaped but Sabu rolled out of the way! The fans cheered and Mahoney started pounding the ring apron, trying to will Sabu to victory. Eventually, Sabu was on his feet, as was Test, and the champion drove the steel chair into Test's stomach, causing him to hit his knees. Sabu then set the chair upright and backed into a corner. Meanwhile, Test was using the chair to get back up. But then, in a simply brutal instance, Sabu kicked the chair like a player kicking a field goal and the top was driven into Test's mouth. Instant blood.

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu wasted no time. He was thrown another chair by Balls Mahoney, and he climbed the turnbuckle then came down with that legdrop of his! Cover attempt, 1... 2... 3! Your winner... Sabu. Shane retreated backstage during the announcement.

_"Sabu, the ECW original, retains his Heavyweight championship! Thank god it's over." Styles said._

Another hard fought win, another successful title defense. Sabu left the ring, still the ECW World's Heavyweight Champion.

**Backstage...**

The cameras found CM Punk who was just leaving the arena. He was cut off by Shane McMahone. "Hey, Punk." he greeted.

CM raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to let ya know that you've impressed me. And, if it was up to me, you'd be the new ECW Heavyweight Champion. I think you have what it takes to carry this promotion on your back."

ECW on SciFi went off the air with Punk and McMahon exchanging a glance before Punk went back on his way.

_**ECW**_

_**Next week on ECW. CM Punk versus Bobby Lashley, RVD versus Hardcore Holly. And a huge 6-man tag, Tommy Dreamer and The Hardy Boyz to duel with Stevie Richards and MNM. All this and more on the last stop before Heatwave.**_


	10. Last Train to Heatwave

**ECW**

**Chapter 10- "Last Train to Heatwave"**

The stage was set for an eventful night. The two challengers for Sabu's Championship would be determined in two match-ups. CM Punk and Bobby Lashley, RVD and Hardcore Holly. Not to mention a huge 6-man tag main event which consisted of Tommy Dreamer and the Hardy's versus MNM and Stevie Richards. The music hit, the crowd cheered. ECW on SciFi was happening right now.

Already in the ring, Bobby Lashley was awaiting his opponent which was also the only thing standing between him and a title shot Sunday night. The crowd wasn't too hard on Bobby but they weren't all that welcoming. In a few seconds, Punk's tune finally hit and the straight-edged extremist came out to a decent pop from the audience. It didn't take long for him to step into the squared circle, and took even shorter for the bell to ring and this contest to begin.

_"Should be an interesting match here, Joe. Both ECW rookies, very different wrestling techniques too."_

Collar and elbow tie-up, Bobby easily over-powered Punk into the corner. The ref broke it up and Lashley backed away without trouble. The crowd boo'd, CM Punk smirked. Another tie-up, Bobby again getting the advantage but this time he combined it with a knee to the stomach, followed by an irish-whip into a shoulderblock. Punk hit the mat, the back of his skull bouncing off. Lashley stayed on the attack, lifting CM up into a military-style press and dropped him outside to the floor! The crowd gasped at the thud Punk's body made upon impact.

_"Oh! Did you hear the sound Punk's body hitting the floor?" Styles asked._

After a replay was shown, Lashley was now outside as well. He got Punk up by the hair and trunks, then shoved him shoulder first into the steel steps. Punk yelling out in pain as it surged through his shoulder. This was a new Bobby Lashley, one that knew he needed to be ruthless to survive in ECW. He then picked up the steps and waited for Punk to rise up. When he did, Bobby went on the attack but CM somehow managed a dropkick into the steps and Lashley was knocked down onto his backside and out cold. The crowd cheered.

_"Fans, we apologize but we have to take a break. Don't go anywhere."_

ECW on SciFi returned, Joey explaining that not much happened. Punk simply had gotten the advantage in the ring with a couple submission holds. Back to live action, Punk had an armbar locked in, just trying to take away some of the power residing in Lashley's arms. Bobby made it to a vertical base but Punk refused to let go. It wasn't until Lashley got to the ropes that Punk let go. CM then went for a kick, followed by another, then charged to the ropes and came back with a flying clothesline but was amazingly caught in mid-air! Bobby then belly-to- belly suplexed Punk over the top rope. The crowd let a small applause escape, as Lashley worked the kinks out of his arms and went outside again.

_"Lashley, man, kid's nothin' but raw power." Tazz explained, "Gotta be careful around him."_

Punk favored his back as Bobby kept on the offensive. He went for a whip into the barricade but Punk reversed and Bobby was the one back-first against the wall. Punk then came in with a rising knee, then a running bulldog right there on the floor. CM knew he had to strike while the iron was hot. He rolled Lashley back into the ring and resumed the attack. He came off the ropes when Lashley stood up and put him right down with a clothesline, this one not being countered or reversed. Then he got into position and waited, it was time for the double underhook backbreaker. Bobby got back up, then CM booted him in the belly, hooked him and went for it but Lashley countered into a backdrop. But Punk got right back on his feet! They both turned and Punk surprised Bobby by going for his side slam but Lashley countered with an elbow to the side of the head and then went for his dominator.

_"Oh man, this is it right here." Styles commented._

But, out of nowhere, CM Punk countered the dominator and somehow ended up with the anaconda vice locked on Bobby Lashley. The crowd erupted in applause, both commentators couldn't believe it. Punk reered back, refusing to give an inch, and eventually Lashley tapped! The crowd cheered the match and CM Punk for his victory. What a match.

_"I don't believe it. That was awesome, Styles."_

CM Punk's hand was raised in victory and it was official that he'd be going into ECW's Heatwave as part of its Heavyweight Title main event. But suddenly, boos rained down. Punk looked up to the entry ramp and found Shane McMahon applauding nonchlantly, with that idiotic billion dollar smirk. ECW went to commercial with this as its last image.

**RVD vs. Hardcore Holly...**

The show came back still amped up from the previous match. But now it was time to fit in the final piece of the championship puzzle. Out first, to a rawckus and excited crowd, Rob Van Dam made his entrance looking as cool and confident as ever. The adrenaline flowing, the fans behind him, Rob jumped into the ring and was ready for this opportunity. Out next, Hardcore Holly who was a bit more than prepared. Determined to not be outdone like he had been the previous week in his debut, Holly came out with a led pipe and a table. Setting both weapons in the ring, Holly faced off with Van Dam and the bell rang. The contest started with Holly taking a swing, but Rob ducking and coming back with a leaping roundhouse. Hardcore dropped the pipe and fell back into the corner where Van Dam came quickly with a monkey-flip. The crowd cheered.

Rob stayed on the offensive, getting a headlock in. He wanted to be safe in this, no screw-ups. It wasn't long, though, until Hardcore was on his feet and pushing RVD off into the ropes then hitting a picture perfect dropkick. Holly got the pipe again and waited for Rob to stand. When he did, bam! Pipe into the abdomen, sending Van Dam down to the mat in a hurry. Hardcore then stood over Van Dam and choked him with the weapon, refusing to release the pressure. The crowd booed loudly but Hardcore didn't care.

_"Wow, this is a side of Hardcore Holly I haven't seen in a long time."_

He finally backed off and dropped the pipe, opting to set up the table. He did so, in an upright position leaning against the turnbuckle. Then Holly swung RVD into the opposing corner and waited for him to come back. When he did, Holly looked for a power slam into the table but RVD reversed it into a hip toss that sent Hardcore crashing through the table! Weakly, RVD pulled Holly away from the wreckage and then performed a stylish rolling thunder. Followed by a quick little moonsault!

**"RVD! RVD! RVD! RVD!"**

Pin attempt. 1... 2.. no! Holly gets out just after the 2 count. Rob picked him up to whip him into the ropes but Holly reversed, Van Dam ducked the clothesline, and then nailed a nice crossbody into a pin attempt. But, all for not, Holly kicked out. Vam Dam, just a touch frustrated now, got Hardcore back on his feet but Holly reacted quickly and ended up crotching RVD across the top rope. Then, Holly connected with a right hand to Van Dam's skull. But, having those educated feet of his proved beneficial because Van Dam performed a roundhouse kick from his spot on the rope. The crowd cheered and RVD saw this golden opportunity. He jumped up to the top turnbuckle and came down with a picture-esque five-star frog-splash! The crowd counted along...

**"1... 2... 3!"**

_"And that's it, Rob Van Dam is going to Heatwave as part of the main event." Styles informed the audience._

_Tazz followed, "Damn, that's gonna make for one hell of a match-up. And, for the fans, we get to see... oh, wait a minute now."_

On the ECW stage, CM Punk had come out applauding Rob Van Dam's victory. But then, a smirk crept across his lips and he mocked the challenger with his own signature thumb pose. Then Punk turned around to exit, but was surprised by a chairshot from Sabu who emerged from behind the curtain! The audience got louder as Sabu raced down to the ring with the title around his waist and a chair in his hand.

_"Sabu and Rob Van Dam face to face, What's gonna happen now? Sorry fans, we hate to do this but we need to take a commercial break."_

When ECW on SciFi returned, the two extremists were still locked in a staredown. But Rob Van Dam had a microphone in his hand, "Ya know, it's pretty obvious that you're a man of few words, Sabu. So, i'm just gonna let you in on a few of my own. Sunday night, that is going to be mine. And i'm gonna triple the length of your reign as champion."

Suddenly, Van Dam swayed to the side. Punk had come off the top with a high risk manuever which ended up being a bulldog on Sabu. Punk quickly hopped up to his feet, ready to face off with Rob Van Dam but was plastered with a Van Daminator! The crowd went ballistic!

As that commotion went on and on, Tazz and Joey Styles took this opportunity ro run through the card for this Sunday's ECW Heatwave ppv. "First and foremost, love this tune. The official theme song of ECW Heatwave is 'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva."

"And let's run down the card. First up, should be interesting because it was a highly personal fued that recently settled down due to the recent ECW upheaval. But, none the less, Block and Mickie James will face off against Little Guido and Trinity in a mixed tag team match. But also, adding to this, it has been announced that the ECW Women's Title will be on the line."

"Speaking of personal, let's not forget about Sandman versus Big Show. Another fued that has kinda been pushed to the back burner."

"From there, Kevin Thorne and 2 Cold Scorpio will meet in a rematch of last week's showdown."

"Again, going back to personal. Balls Mahoney and Test have both recently signed on for a Falls Count Anywhere match. Ask anyone, facing Balls in one of these types of matches is a very painful endeavor. And, of course, this is a result of what went down last week during the title match."

"And while we're on the subject of titles, let's talk about these match-ups. The Hardy Boys and MNM, with Melina in their corner, will battle for the ECW Tag Team Championships. Should be very interesting."

"Titles, interesting, personal, these are all words that can sum up our 2nd title fight. Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards have been stitched together in a blood fued. Joe, this one is the debut of the Extreme Cage. A steel cage specifically designed for ECW."

"Last, but certainly not least, it was just decided minutes ago that it will be CM Punk, Rob Van Dam and Sabu all colliding in what promises to be a monumental ECW Heavyweight Championship match. And it is also our main event. Don't forget to contact your local cable provider and demand that you be given ECW Heatwave. Because the only way you'll see it is on Pay Per View. But, don't go anywhere right now. Because next up, is our ECW on SciFi main event. Tommy Dreamer and The Hardy Boys versus Stevie Richards and MNM."

**6-Man Tag Main Event...**

When ECW on SciFi returned, Stevie Richards and MNM were just coming down the aisle, being rained down upon by the boos. But, they shrugged it off and did their big entrance anyway. And then, out came the team that they would wrestle. Tommy Dreamer and The Hardy Boys came out with a few equalizers in hand. Tommy had a couple trash cans, and The Hardy's were carrying one hell of a ladder. The three men entered the ring, wasting no time but their enemies decided to slip out and retreat. Tommy, Jeff and Matt all gave chase. Tommy and Stevie connected in the aisle, Dreamer laying in a barrage of rights and lefts. Jeff and Joey Matthews came together in front of the commentator's table. Matt and Johnny Nitro butted heads at the ringside barrier, eventually clotheslining each other over it and ending up in the crowd. Their fight took them to the snack stand.

Elsewhere, Richards and Dreamer were now on the stage, still duking it out. Stevie attempted a superkick but Tommy blocked it and ended up catapulting Stevie in the fencing that made up part of the entrance.

_"This has broken down in a hurry, partner." Tazz commented._

At the snack stand, Matt hit Johnny in the back with a chair, then leveled him over the skull with a trash bucket, emptying its contents over the fallen body afterwards, of course. Meanwhile, ringside, Matthews had gotten the upper hand over Jeff and was now bringing the ladder over to the commentator's table. But Jeff turn the tables, so to speak, when he bashed a monitor into Matthews' head. Jeff then layed Matthews out across the table and started ascending the ladder. As he did so, the fans started rising to their feet. It was only a matter of time until Jeff jumped off the ladder with a Swanton Bomb, driving his opponent through the commentator's table.

_"OH MY GOD! SWANTON BOMB!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

But the action didn't stop there, though both men were seemingly out of competition. In the aisle, coming down from the staging area, Dreamer was pulling Stevie along by the hair. Amidst the wreckage, Dreamer flung Richards into the ring and then clotheslined him down. Then came the trash cans. Tommy started with the lid, then the can itself. Then he ddt'd Stevie down onto the lid. He then set up the other trash can, preparing to drop Stevie down with a patented Dreamer Driver.

Suddenly, the boos came down. Mike Knox and Big Show had entered the fray. Dreamer saw Big Show and quickly went after him with rights and lefts, but Knox crashed a steel chair down on his back. Matt Hardy saw this happening and rushed in for a save but he was grabbed from behind by Big Show and knocked out momentarily with that cobra clutch backbreaker. Show then set his sights on Tommy, dropping him with a massive chokeslam down onto the trash can.

Cue _Enter Sandman_. The Sandman wasted no time in coming in from the crowd, knocking Knox out of the ring with an extreme cane shot to the head. He then was grabbed by the throat by Big Show, but Sandman battled out of it with his cane, much to the delight of the crowd. Show backed up to the ropes, his head pounding. Sandman then charged with a clothesline and the top rope gave way! Show and Sandman toppled to the floor in a crumpled heap, both not moving an inch after.

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

Jeff Hardy then re-entered the ring, bringing a table in with him. Nitro came back in, as well. The two of them locked horns once the table was set. Meanwhile, on the outside, Matt and Joey tangled. And now, Dreamer and Stevie were both on their feet once again. All 6 men were battling it out now, all refusing to give. But, Stevie caught Dreamer with a superkick. And then Nitro rolled him up from behind. 1... 2... 3! Upset! Richards and MNM win the match!

_"Damn it all!" Styles cursed._

Though the battle ended, the war was far from over. Matt came back in and went for a twist of fate, but was pushed off into the turnbuckle. Richards went for some extra damage on Dreamer but Tommy fought back. Nitro and Jeff Hardy knocked each other to the outside. Eventually, The Hardy's and MNM both battle their way to the back. Thus, leaving Stevie and Dreamer alone in the ring.

Exchanging rights and lefts, the two fought each other as hard as they could. Both knowing any edge in going to Heatwave would be greatly appreciated. Tommy managed to get in a Dreamer Driver! Then, the un-thinkable. He extracted lighter fluid from his pocket and doused the table. Following that, he lit it up. The table erupted in flames, and Dreamer waited for Stevie to get back up.

Luckily, for Richards, Knox was still around and pulled Stevie out of the ring. ECW on SciFi ended with the image of Stevie Richards retreating with Knox, and Tommy Dreamer standing on the second turnbuckle with his arms outstretched in a crucifix pose.

**ECW**

**Next up... ECW Heatwave.**

**Block and Mickie James vs. Little Guido and Trinity.**

**Balls Mahoney vs. Test in a Falls Count Anywhere match.**

**2 Cold Scorpio vs. Kevin Thorne w/Ariel.**

**Hardy Boyz vs. MNM w/Melina for the ECW Tag Team Championships.**

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Stevie Richards in an Extreme Cage match for the ECW TV Title**

**Sandman vs. Big Show.**

**CM Punk vs. RVD vs. Sabu in a sudden death Three Way Dance for the ECW Heavyweight Championship.**


	11. Heatwave part 1

This is the end of the line for the OC Block. For anyone that cares, he's being placed in his own fic "Block: Year One" which is kinda like a smackdown versus Raw-esque story mode type fic. It's up, check it out if ya want, don't if ya don't want to. Also, I took out the Kevin Thorn/Scorpio match so it would give me more space to focus on the big three.

**ECW**

**Chapter 11- "Heatwave" part 1**

With 'Ladies and Gentlemen' blaring through the speakers, it was time for ECW's own pay-per-view. It was time for ECW Heatwave. As the fans started to officially settle in, the opening bell rang. It was time for Block and Mickie James to square off against Little Guido and Trinity. The Women's Championship also on the line.

The match was pretty standard fare. That was until a certain somebody made their presence felt and known. To a nearly deafening level of cheers, Paul Heyman came out from the audience and slid into the ring, microphone already in hand, "Bullshit! Bullshit! Not today, Shane-O, not today!"

Not hesitant in the least bit, Shane McMahon came out with MNM and Stevie Richards all proudly displaying their gold to the disgust of the crowd. Shane grabbed a mic, "Paul Heyman? Where..."

"Shut it, Boy Wonder!" Paul snapped, "I know what you're doing! You're changing ECW! Instead of having it as a seperate identity, you're molding it into just another brand. I won't stand for it, McMahon! I never will!"

Shane laughed, "And really? What can you do?"

Heyman glared through McMahon, "This!"

Suddenly, through the crowd, all three Dudley Boys tore through, surprising the hell out of everyone in attendance.

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S THE DUDLEY BOYS!"_

Bubba and D-Von cleared the ring with Spike in tow. The fans were going simply ballistic as McMahon and his crew retreated to the backstage. Heyman stood on the second turnbuckle and casted a glare down towards the men in the aisle, "This is _my company_! I will shed blood for _my company_! I will break bones for _my company_! I will do whatever it takes, McMahon! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!" **

Heyman then made a challenge right there on the spot, "Shane-O, how about it? How about we have ourselves an impromptu 6 man tag? You get any three extremists you want and they can take on my three wrestlers. If I lose, I leave. How 'bout it?"

Before Shane could come back out to retaliate, Block and Little Guido re-entered the ring. They were kinda upset about their match being interrupted. The girls retreated, the boys weren't so easily pushed over. They both shoved a Dudley. The crowd collectively oh'd. Wrong move! The Dudleys paired off. Bubba destroying Block, D-Von going after Little Guido. The former champions ripped their opposition apart. It wasn't long until they 3D'd Guido. Meanwhile, Spike brought a table into the ring and Devon doused it in lighter fluid while Bubba warmed Block up with a punch combo. Following the preparation and official lighting, The Dudley Boys powerbombed Block through the flaming table!

_"Jesus Christ, this pay-per-view has broken down in a hurry, Styles."_

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

The camera zoomed in on Paul Heyman as he stepped over the barricade and mingled with the chaotic fans, "WELCOME TO ECW HEATWAVE!"

The proper opening credits rolled with the original ECW music playing proudly. After that, the ring was shown still being cleared of the bodies and debris while the Dudleys and Heyman exited through the hardcore crowd.

_"Fans, you are all in for something really special. Because tonight is the return of ECW to PPV. Ladies and gentlemen, strap in and get ready. Tonight, we have Big Show and Sandman finally squaring off. The Hardy Boys and MNM tangling for the tag titles. We have Balls Mahoney and Test one on one. Also, we have Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards in a steel cage for the tv title. Not to mention, the huge main event. In that ring right there, Sabu defends his ECW Championship in a sudden death three way dance with RVD and CM Punk."_

_"Trust me," Tazz ended Joey's introduction, "This is gonna be one for the books, people."_

**Big Show vs. Sandman...**

The Big Show came out first, looking as much a big nasty bastard as ever. This fued had been brewing ever since the inception of the new ECW. Sandman came out next, preferring the comfort of the crowd. He did his usual shtick, drinking beer, crushing the can, smoking a cigarette. By the time he made it to the ring, everyone joked about him being half in the bag. Nonetheless, the match started.

Sandman went for a cane shot and was right on the money. Big Show felt the sting upon impact. Then Sandman crashed another shot down... followed by another and one more. He then held the cane up high as the crowd cheered on the original. But Show was far from done. Angered, he stood up straight and blocked another cane shot with his hand. He then ripped the weapon out of Sandman's clutches and cracked it on his forehead. The ECW original collapsed to the canvas. Show destroyed the cane over his own knee. He then stomped down on Sandman a couple times.

_"We all love Sandman but you really have to wonder about his chances against Big Show. I mean, like him or not, Show is power in its rawest form." Tazz explained._

Clubbing forearms to the back of Sandman as he struggled to stand, holding the ropes. Big Show then stood him up in the corner and smacked his chest with a mighty chop, the sickening sound being heard throughout the entire arena. He then whipped Sandman into the opposing corner. Sandman fell to the canvas upon impact. Taking his time, which was royally pissing off this hardcore crowd, Big Show walked over to Sandman. He then lifted him up and body slammed him down, following that up with a leg drop.

**"BIG SHOW SUCKS! BIG SHOW SUCKS!"**

Sandman was in a bad way but not out of it, as he narrowly escaped a pinfall. Show laughed at the booing fans and went against the ropes, looking for another legdrop but nobody was home! Sandman rolled! The fans cheered and Sandman crawled to the corner, picking himself up slowly as Show stalked. Show was coming in but Sandman surprised him with an elbow to the gut, another one and then a headbutt! Big Show stumbled back but wasn't falling down.

Weakened, hurting, Sandman launched a desperate offense. He kicked Big Show squarely in his big show balls and the giant fell like a tree. With a new lease on this match, Sandman dropped an elbow, and then another. Then he climbed up to the top rope and came down with a leg drop of his own! The crowd got behind the fan favorite as he covered Big Show, 1... 2... no! Show threw Sandman off of him and the original ended up rolling out of the ring, to the floor.

_"Man, the Big Show's strength is scary. But, Sandman has persevered in the past." Styles commented._

Show went to the floor and looked for a mighty punch but Sandman dodged the attack. Out of more desperation, Sandman wanted to whip Show into the steel steps but the move was reversed and Sandman hit the steps knee first, flipping over them. The audience oh'd and Show picked up the steps. Holding him over his head, he was targeting Sandman. What a win it would be to finish off an ECW original like this. Show smiled and was ready to drop the steps when Sandman rose up with an uppercut to the groin! Big Show doubled over and Sandman was spared the steps.

**"HIT 'EM AGAIN, SANDMAN, HIT 'EM AGAIN!"**

Not noted for being the strongest guy in ECW, Sandman picked up the steel steps anyway and drove them into the back of Big Show. With Show on all fours, Sandman grabbed a chair from a fan and proceeded to lay it down multiple times across Show's back. With the 500 pound monster seemingly done for, Sandman did his best to roll the man into the ring. Once in, Sandman climbed the ropes once again and came down with yet another diving leg drop! 1... 2... NO!

_"So close... Sandman was so damn close!" Joey exclaimed._

Sandman had no idea what to do next. Then someone from the crowd shouted "Ladder!" . Sandman smiled and exited the ring, looking under the apron and pulling out a ladder! The crowd cheered the loudest they had during the match as Sandman brought the ladder in. He waited until Big Show was back up and then he attempted to jab the ladder right into Big Show's stomach. But too bad Show blocked it, took the ladder away and jabbed Sandman in the jaw with it. He then dropped the ladder flat on the canvas and gripped a large hand around Sandman's throat. Everyone knew what was coming next. Show delivered a massive chokeslam right on that damn ladder.

**"FUCK YOU, BIG SHOW! FUCK YOU, BIG SHOW!"**

Show then backed against the ropes and splashed Sandman while he was still on the ladder. He then rolled him off and made the cover, 1... 2... 3. Good night.

"Your winner... The Big Show!"

**Backstage...**

Paul Heyman was shown in front of an ECW logo, smiling and laughing to himself. "News flash, i've decided to make tonight's tag team title match... a three way elimination!" . Behind him, Bubba Ray and D-Von walked in, backing up their former boss 100 percent, "But... get this... first team to get pinned will lose their ECW contract effective immediately." . Heyman laughed some more, "How does that strike ya, Shane-O?"

**Balls Mahoney vs. Test in a Falls Count Anywhere Chicago Street Fight...**

Test came out first and the ECW fans were riding him bad. The complete tone of the crowd changed drastically when Balls Mahoney came out to an extremely loud ovation. No time was wasted in this one, the bell sounded and these two extremists started with their fists flying. Test got in a shot, Balls retaliated. Balls popped Test, Test retaliated. It went back and forth until they spilled out of the ring and Test whipped Mahoney into the barrier and then charged in with a clothesline that sent Balls over backwards into the crowd.

_"Don't forget, fans." Joey explained, "This match is falls count anywhere so a pin or submission can happen just about anywhere."_

_"Not 'just about anywhere' numbnuts, 'anywhere', period."_

_"I think they get my drift, Tazz."_

Nevertheless, the two extremists battled through the crowd, Balls grabbing someone's beer and blasting Test in the face with it. They eventually found their way to the snack stand. Balls grabbed Test and was set to send him crashing through the popcorn case when Test blocked and kneed Mahoney in the abdomen. Then Test showed some strength by bodyslamming Mahoney on the concrete right there. Test smiled and flexed for the fans as they spit on him and tossed various snacks and drinks his way.

**"TEST TAKES STEROIDS! TEST TAKES STEROIDS!"**

Test paid no mind and waited for Mahoney to rise up. When he did, Test measured him with a nasty boot to the face that sent Balls packing to knockoutville! He made a cover, 1... 2... no! Balls got a shoulder off the concrete flooring with time to spare. Test huffed and got Balls up, punching him in the head. They then swam through the sea of people, and Test stood Balls up against the barrier. He smacked his forearm, hoping for a repeat of the shot that took them to the crowd earlier. Test charged but Balls ducked and shocked Test with a backdrop that sent the new extremist over and onto the concrete floor of the aisle.

Balls then grabbed a chair and climbed over the barrier. When Test stood, he was nailed with the chair. Balls was winded, he needed a drink. Therefore, a polite fan offered him his. After the cold beverage, Balls got Test up by his short blonde hair and they went over to the entrance where the staging was set up. Balls wound up and hit a punch, Test was down!

_"Oh man, what a shot by Balls! This is vintage street fight action right here in ECW!" Tazz said excitedly._

Balls looked over the staging set. Fencing, trash cans, barbed wire, chairs and other many and various street signs or sheets of metal. Balls opted for a street sign and plastered Test. He held up the bent sign and then tossed it to the rabid fans.

**"THANK YOU, BALLS! THANK YOU, BALLS!"**

Balls then picked up the trash can and waited for Test to stumble to his feet. The crowd cheered when it was obvious that Test had been busted open from the street sign. When he faced Balls, Test was nearly obliterated by Balls with the trash can, but Test ducked and then booted the can which connected with Balls' face! Test dropped to his knees and hooked the leg, 1... 2... no!

Exhausted, Test stood. He picked up Balls but the original kept on fighting. They exchanged blows all the way to the ringside area, finally returning to the ring. Test went against the ropes, Balls ducked a clothesline and then stopped Test...

**"BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! GOOOOOO BALLS!"**

Test was on dream street, stumbling and staggering around the ring until he walked into a superkick! Lateral press, 1... 2... 3!

_"Yes! An ECW original defeats Test tonight at Heatwave!" Joey exclaimed._

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Stevie Richards in an Extreme Steel Cage for the TV Title...**

A video package chronicled their history thus far, every bloody detail. And yes, the championship was on the line but it didn't seem relevant when you stacked it up against the hatred fueling this rivalry. This wasn't as much about the television title as it was about making the other man bleed and be in as much pain as possible. After the cage was set up, six tables, two steel chairs, two canes, a barbed wire 2x4 and two trash cans were put inside. There was no door on this cage. Escape meant nothing because it was explained by the announcer that the only way a decision could be made was from pinfall or submission.

_"Get ready for this one because it is going to be chaotic... bloody... and possibly deadly." Styles explained, "Fans, these two men have made it their mission... their destiny... to obliterate each other live tonight at Heatwave."_

_"You definetly got that right, Joe."_

Out first, Tommy Dreamer. The Innovator of Violence wanted nothing more than to teach Stevie Richards a lesson tonight. And as he stepped inside the steel structure, the goosebumps came as he realized how big this moment was going to be. Next, Stevie came out with the belt around his waist and Shane McMahon in tow...

**"YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!"**

After both extremists were within the steel cage, the referee called for the bell. As the match started, Stevie seemed a bit more nervous but nobody, not even himself, doubted the fact that he was looking to be labeled as the new innovator of violence after destroying Tommy Dreamer live on worldwide television. They locked horns and Tommy backed Richards into the corner. Tommy delayed not one second as he connected fist after fist with the top of Stevie's skull. He then whipped Stevie into the ropes, clear room very scarce because of all the weaponry, and hip-tossed the champion right into the steel mesh. Stevie was draped across the top rope before stumbling back into the middle of the ring where Tommy scoop-slammed him and dropped an elbow.

Dreamer spotted a chair out of the corner of his eye. With a hardcore twinkle in them same eye, Tommy picked up the chair, stood over Stevie and jammed it twice into his stomach! The crowd cheered and Tommy dropped the chair flat to the canvas. He then picked Stevie up into a vertical suplex position but Stevie fought out of it, took a step and ddt'd Tommy down onto that chair. Tommy grabbed his skull upon the impact and Stevie rolled to the side to take a breather.

_"And it's only going to get more hardcore... more painful... as the match progresses, fans." Styles said._

Joey Styles was right on the money, this was only the beginning. Stevie Richards, with Shane cheering him on, picked up a cane and cracked it over the back of Tommy Dreamer. Following that, Stevie sat on Tommy's back, slipped the cane under Tommy's chin and then pulled back across the throat! The ref repeatedly asked Dreamer if he wanted to give it up but Tommy refused. After a bit, Dreamer fought to stand, then stumbled backwards into the corner, successfully breaking the hold. He then surprised Stevie with a roundhouse to the jaw. Staggering to the opposite side of the ring, Tommy propped a table up in the corner. He turned just in time to see Stevie making a charge. Tommy used Richards' own momentum against him and tossed the champion through the table.

Guess what the challenger found next? Barbed wire 2x4! The fans cheered and Tommy waited. When Stevie turned, Dreamer took a big swing but Stevie ducked and picked up a trash can out of desperation. When they both turned to face each other, Richards threw the trash can and it connected with Tommy's face! Dreamer stumbled back into the ropes, dropping the 2x4. Stevie stared at the weapon like it had hypnotized him in some way. He took it in his hands, feeling the violence it carried, and then raked Tommy's face with the wire!

_"Oh man!" Tazz explained, grossed out, "It's slicing him up, Styles."_

Dreamer bled like a faucet and Stevie added insult to injury. He took a couple step backs and swung the 2x4 like a baseball bat right into Tommy's abdomen. Dreamer doubled-over to the canvas in a bloody heap. Smiling, Richards held up the 2x4 like it was a trophy...

**"STEVIE'S AN ASSHOLE! STEVIE'S AN ASSHOLE!"**

Richards paid no mind as Shane cheered him on and he set a chair upright in the middle of the ring. He then whipped Dreamer into the ropes and gave him a drop toehold, smacking his face on the steel, busting him open even more. Tommy appeared out of it, face down on the mat with the crimson spilling. Stevie hooked the leg, 1... 2... no! Dreamer gets a shoulder up! Stevie cursed but kept on course. He set up a table and layed Tommy out flat across it. He even layed in a few punches for good measure. Then... the unthinkable.

_"Wait a minute, where is Stevie going?" Styles asked, "You can't win the match by escape."_

Stevie climbed to the top of the steel cage and posed in a crucifix style, mocking Tommy Dreamer. Then he dropped with a splash but Dreamer moved out of the way! Richards crashed through the table, decimating it, and smacked the canvas with a sickening sound.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Richards wasn't moving, Dreamer wasn't either. Shane's eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. The ref administered a ten count as both men lay lifeless on the mat. At the count of nine, Dreamer made it to his feet, the crowd heavily in his corner. He then dropped back to the mat and crawled towards the barbed wire. A grim expression upon his face, he waited for just the right moment to strike. Bam! The wire connected with Stevie's face and the blood poured. Stevie screamed in agony. When Dreamer finally tossed away the 2x4, he picked up the chair and broke it over Stevie's skull! Richards dropped like a bag of potatoes!

Tommy hit his knees and covered, 1... 2... what? Tommy sat up on his knees, effectively breaking the count. What was going on? His head shook, what was going on was he didn't feel quite ready to let Stevie go yet. Dreamer stood, picking up Stevie and sent him crashing to the mat with a Spicoli Driver! But he simply stood back up, the crimson on his face drying as he stared down at a broken Stevie Richards.

_"I was worried about this Styles, Dreamer's thinking more about injuring Stevie than he is about winning the match and it could hurt him in the long run."_

Dreamer picked Stevie up and ran him face first into the steel mesh! Not once or twice... three times! Stevie collapsed onto the canvas in a bleeding and broken shell of what was once a wrestler. Then Tommy Dreamer took it to the next level. Tommy set up two tables next to each other, and then he set two tables up on those two tables so they were stacked 2 by 2. Then he grabbed Stevie by the hair and stuck him on the first level of those stacked tables.

_"Oh god, what the hell is the Innovator of Violence going to do to Stevie Richards?"_

At first, it appeared as though he was going to jump off the top rope. What was it they always say about first impressions? Because Tommy Dreamer decided on climbing up to the top of the cage! He let out a rebel yell and prepared to decimate Stevie Richards. When suddenly, the lights went out!

_"What in the world?" Tazz asked, "Did we run out of electricity again?"_

When the lights finally came back on, the fans came unglued so much so that the camera shook. Standing on the top of the cage with Tommy Dreamer was RAVEN! The coldest of stares in his eyes, Raven hooked Dreamer into a trademark position, while Stevie slipped out of harm's way, and Raven evenflow ddt'd Dreamer through the stack of tables! The spot was sick... possibly one of the more memorable moments in ECW history! Tommy's body was a broken and crippled mess, Raven was holding his neck and favoring his back as he slowly slithered to a corner.

_"RAVEN!" Styles screamed at the top of his lungs._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Bloody, body racked with pain, Richards crawled over to Dreamer and draped an arm across his chest, 1... 2... 3!

"Your winner... and still ECW Television Champion... Stevie Richards!"

As the cage raised up, multiple trainers rushed to the ring to check on the combatants. Stevie was handed his belt by Shane McMahon, though Stevie could barely move. A stretcher was being prepared for Tommy Dreamer, it was quite possible his wrestling career was just ended. With a bit of aid from Shane McMahon, both Raven and Richards joined in raising their arms in victory while the crowd bood viciously and threw debris into the ring.

_"Fans, I apologize for being silent in these chaotic moments but what do you say? I'm looking in the ring and I see the return of a man who is Tommy Dreamer's greatest adversary and may have ended Tommy's wrestling career with the most god awful ddt I have ever seen. What do you say in a moment like this?"_

_Tazz spoke up, "Don't go anywhere. We still have two more matches. That's probably what I would say, but what do I know? I'm only a color man, right?"_

**ECW**

**Up next, two triple threat matches that will re-define what it means to be champion in ECW.**


	12. Heatwave part 2

**AN- **I've made a decision to finish this story on this chapter. I hate to do it but I have to. But, the storyline lives on in a new fic entitled "The Fight For ECW" . And, my promise to any fans is that it will not dissapoint... will not suffer from delays and the roster is stable. Also, I apologize for cutting the tag title match out. I screwed up by writing the main event first, couldn't find the flow for the tag title match. So, it's still here but in short-form.

**ECW**

**Chapter 12- "Heatwave" Part 2**

**ECW Tag Team Title Match: The Hardy Boys VS Morrison and Matthews (c)...**

The Hardy Boys were in the ring, having just made their entrance. Nitro and Matthews came out but Nitro wasn't Nitro anymore. He had adopted the persona of John Morrison. All four wrestlers were ready to do battle when Heyman's theme song played and the fans erupted when they saw Heyman being accompanied by the Dudley Boyz. Paul declared that this was now a four-way dance for the ECW Tag Team Titles. Everyone was confused, even the fans. But, as the Dudleyz entered the squared circle, Heyman gestured to the entry way. Emerging from behind the curtain was none other than the duo known as LONDON AND KENDRICK! The fans became unglued, Chicago was rockin' now. Bubba, London, Matt and Nitro were picked to start things off. And remember... every match in ECW is EXTREME RULES!

The competitors circled each other, the crowd solidly behind the returning Dudleyz. The action was fast and furious for a solid twenty minutes. The tables were injected into the match. Joey Matthews being power-bombed by Bubba, off the top rope into the table. A Dudleyville DeathDrop followed, hitting the bullseye, targeting Paul London. With London and Matthews seemingly out of the way, the action only intensified when The Hardy's brought in the ladders. Two ladders. Jeff performed a memorable Swanton Bomb off a ladder, into the crowd, through a table that Bubba was on. Both were taken out. Four men left standing thus far. Devon Dudley, Matt Hardy, Brian Kendrick and John Morrison. With ECW Tag Title gold on the line, everyone stepped up.

Matt and Brian formed a temporary alliance against Devon and Morrison. Fists flying, exhaustion starting to settle in. Twist of Fate on Devon, NO! Devon blocked and shoved Matt to the ropes, resulting in him being backdropped over the top. Then Morrison surprised Devon with a superkick, landing right on target. Kendrick and Morrison tussled next, resultin in Kendrick experiencing a very painful corkscrew neckbreaker. Morrison covered, it was academic. Morrison and Matthews remained ECW Tag Team Champions.

**ECW World Title Match: CM Punk VS RVD VS Sabu (c) in a sudden death three-way dance...**

_"ECW fans, prepare for the 'coup de grace' if you will. This next match will not only define the new ECW but propel it into the future. All hope of ECW's survival rests on the shoulders of three professional wrestlers who want nothing more than to leave here as World Champion. Tazz?"_

_"Could not of said it better myself, Joe. What we have here is the potential for something absolutely amazing. Set the dvr's people, it's fight time."_

Killswitch Engage filled the arena and the fans went absolutely beserk. Why not? After all, this was CM Punk's old stomping grounds. The insane ovation filling him, consuming him, driving him, CM Punk made his way to the ring with an unbreakable look of determination. The fans began a chant of welcome home, Punk had never felt better. Out next, Rob Van Dam! The one of a kind wrestler entered the ring with a health dose of cheers and boos. It was obvious who this Chicago crowd was backing tonight. Last but certainly not least, the ECW World Champion himself- yeah, remember him?- Sabu! The Champion made his entrance to roughly the same response as Rob Van Dam. Once all three wrestlers were in the ring, each to a corner, announcer Justin Roberts could begin...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is your main event of the evening, and is for the ECW World Championship!" . The fans popped, "First, he weighs in at 222 pounds and hails from Chicago, Illinois. He is the Straightedged Extremist... he is CM Punk!" the fans roared. "And one of his opponents. He weighs in at 235 pounds and hails from Battle Creek, Michigan. He is Rob... Van Dam!" cheers came, some boos accompanied, "And finally, their opponent. Weighing in at 220 pounds, hailing from Bombay, Indian. He is The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying Maniac... and ECW World Champion... Sabu!"

Justin Roberts exited the ring and the bell sounded. Takedown time, all or nothing. Acting quickly, Van Dam and Sabu teamed up. They got the advantage on CM punk with some punches, followed by a nice double vertical suplex. Then RVD came down with a somersault senton and Sabu dropped a leg across Punk's throat. The fans were hating this. RVD kept on the offensive while Sabu exited the ring, grabbing a chair and returning. Rob irish-whipped Punk into a corner. Sabu set up a chair and then it was time for Air Sabu! But, Van Dam followed this up with a monkey-flip that ended up plastering Punk's back against the chair which was still standing. Sabu pointed to the sky, Van Dam provided the fans with a look at his signature pose and taunt.

Not content yet, Sabu picked up the chair and slammed it down on Punk repeatedly. Then, when Van Dam turned around, Sabu chucked it into his face! The crowd popped, Sabu layed down a beating before standing Van Dam up and shoving him into a corner. Sabu set up a chair next, booting the still down CM Punk and tossing him out of the ring. Sabu then backed in a corner and charged. AIR SAB... RVD MOVED, NO ONE HOME! Sabu crash landed hard in the corner. Van Dam stumbled over to the chair and grabbed it. In a swift motion, he ran over to the opposing corner and made a b-line for Sabu, nailing him good with a nasty-looking baseball slide with the chair! The crowd oh'd. Rob pulled Sabu away from the ropes and hooked the leg, 1... not even close to a 2! On the outside, Punk was dazed but climbing onto the ring apron. Van Dam wedged the steel chair into the corner closest to Punk. RVD stood Sabu on his feet and swung him but the Champion reversed and Van Dam was sent back-first into the chair. And, while holding onto the 2nd rope and still outside the ring, Punk lifted his right boot and kicked the chair, kicking RVD's back in the process! Rob let out a cry of pain and stumbled forward, Sabu dropped him with a ddt!

"Hey Champ!" Punk called out. Sabu turned and was met with a introduction to Air Punk! The uninformed know it as the springboard diving clothesline. Crowd pop, hook of the leg, 1... still not even close! Punk silently cursed himself for attempting a pin so soon. But, at least now the momentum was beginning to swing a little more in his direction. He turned his attention to RVD while Sabu rolled under the ropes, catching a breather. Punk tried a whip, Van Dam countered and surprised Punk with a short-arm clothesline. Van Dam followed it up with a stomp and a quick little moonsault. 1... not even 2! Rob noticed Sabu now standing on the apron, he went over to attack but Sabu caught him off guard with a shoulder-thrust to the abdomen. Sabu pulled back, sunset-flip was next! However, RVD latched onto the ropes, refusing to be pinned. Punk stood and dropkicked Van Dam in the upper back, knocking him forward through the ropes, down onto the floor in a heap. CM bent down to pick up Sabu, but the Champion countered, rolling Punk into a small package, 1... still no 2 reached in this match! Both men up and swinging, Sabu missed a clothesline, Punk missed one as well. RVD up on the ring apron, both Punk and Sabu noticed, so they each swung, each missed. Van Dam grabbed them both by the hair and dropped to the floor, driving them throat-first across the ring rope.

RVD entered the ring, he lifted Punk up and scoop-slammed him down, and the same to Sabu. Then he stacked them on top of each other and dropped down with a little Rolling Thunder! Punk recieved the worse of it, clutching his abdomen and rolling out from underneath Sabu, out of the ring. RVD picked Sabu up, looking for a nothern lights suplex. Sabu put a stop to that by countering into a very decent tornado ddt. The ECW World Champion crawled out of the ring and peeked under it. When he found the object of his desire, he pulled it out and slid it into the ring. After that, he extracted another. Two tables and a bent steel chair were in the ring now. Scratch that, another chair had just been added into the mix. However, before Sabu could get back in the ring, Punk hit him with a forearm to the back of the head. They exchanged blows from there, ending up in front of the commentator's table. Sabu wanted to slam Punk's head into the hardware, Punk refused and answered by bashing Sabu's head down onto the table. Out of absolutely nowhere, RVD came flying through the air, splashing down on Punk, CM's back pressing against the very edge of the commentator's table.

The match was just now starting to take its toll on the competitors. Sabu took the opportunity to crash Punk's face into the table then roll him onto it. The Champion punched Van Dam back down and then grabbed another steel chair. All eyes were on the ECW Champ as he climbed into the ring and onto the top rope. Styles and Tazz got the hell out of dodge. ARABIAN FACEBUSTER FROM THE TOP ROPE, THROUGH THE TA... PUNK MOVED! PUNK MOVED! SABU HIT NOTHING BUT WOOD ON THE LANDING! Sabu was down, possibly paralyzed. It looked sick, no other word could possibly describe what had just taken place. The Chicago faithful roared and cheered. Punk climbed into the ring, RVD followed suit. It was time for Straightedge versus 420. RVD smiled and performed his taunt, most of the crowd following along. Punk smirked and did his own version, the entire arena right along with him. The referee pushed the table and chairs to the side.

Collar and elbow tie-up. RVD went for a hammerlock, Punk reversed into his own then pushed Van Dam away. RVD charged, Punk swerved. They faced each other, inches away. Punk hit a forearm, Van Dam did the same, and then again and again. Punk ran against the ropes, RVD leap-frogged. Punk hit a springboard rever-secrossbody. The momentum made them roll and RVD ended up on top, 1... still no 2! Both wrestlers up, collar and elbow again. Neither man giving an inch until Punk kneed Van Dam, the crowd cheering very loudly. Another and another, followed by Punk whipping Van Dam into the corner. But, RVD reversed and Punk was the one sent into the turnbuckles. RVD charged, shoulder-thrust after shoulder-thrust. A monkey-flip next? No, RVD forearmed Punk a couple times and then set him up on the turnbuckle. RVD climbed, a superplex was what was coming next. Van Dam tried, Punk stood his ground and sent a nice punch into Rob's gut. RVD doubled-over, CM hooked in a possible Pepsi-Plunge. The crowd roared in anticipation. Punk tried, RVD blocked this time. Both men jockied for position high above, each with no desire to give-in at this possibly all-important moment in the match. Momentarily, it seemed as though RVD gained the advantage, and he back-dropped Punk down hard onto the canvas, and held on, barely able to prevent himself from falling too. Punk was down, RVD found his opening. FIVE-STAR FROG SPLASH!

Could this be it? Remember, this was the move that eliminated CM Punk when these two wrestlers had their first match. RVD crawled over and hooked the leg, 1... 2... NEW... NO! Sabu dove in with utterly not a single shred of a second to spare. Close call, huh? The match continued. Sabu and Van Dam exchanged blows, Sabu snuck in an Arabian Piledriver. Hook of the leg, 1... 2... not yet! Rob Van Dam still had life left in him. Favoring his back, Sabu slowly walked over and set up one of the tables adjacent to a corner. Then he grabbed a chair and dropped it over Rob's skull! If that wasn't enough, the Champ lifted RVD and layed him out across the table. Sabu was looking for another attempt at his signature move but CM Punk interfered with the proceedings. He climbed up and battled Sabu on the turnbuckle, causing the Champ to drop his chair. But, Sabu was resourceful. Sabu performed a SUNSET-FLIP POWER-BOMB ON PUNK, THROUGH RVD AND THE TABLE! But, while doing so, Sabu inadvertenly hurt his already aching back. Therefore, was unable to capitalize and pin the possibly finished CM Punk.

_"Man, Styles, I don't think these three dudes can handle much more. It's gotta end soon or someone's gonna end up on a gurney."_

_"It just goes to show you how much the ECW World Championship means. How coveted and rich a prize it truly is."_

Slowly, clawing and scratching his way, Sabu crawled over and covered CM Punk, who hadn't moved an inch as of yet, 1... 2... NO! The Punk fans cheered. Determined, Sabu draped an arm across RVD, this just had to be it, 1... 2... RVD LIVES! With broken shards and scraps of table being tossed from the ring by the referee, Sabu painfully picked himself up and that steel chair. In visible pain, Sabu attempted a triple jump moonsault and... succeeded! Landing right on RVD! 1... 2... NOT QUITE 3! The match continues. Sabu posessed all the momentum, every single ounce of the good stuff. What would he do next? How could he put away one of these wrestlers? He stomped down on Punk once, then set up a table on the other side of the ring. Sabu grabbed Punk and dragged him over to the table. But, in the nick of time, Punk came to life. He smacked Sabu's head off the table. Sabu stumbled back into the corner, Punk came up with a quick rising knee, really reeling Sabu's head back. Punk turned the screws, rights, lefts, whatever he could think of. Then he set Sabu up on top and climbed high. PEPSI PLUNGE THROUGH THE TABLE! The Punk fans popped huge for the always exciting manuever. Punk winced and grimaced, his knees hurting him. The Plunge was always something that nagged CM Punk. It was rather effective but had its downside. Punk turned Sabu over, revealing a large cut across Sabu's face, from which he was bleeding profusely. With crimson spilling, Punk covered, hoping this was it, 1... 2... NEW CHAM... RVD BREAKS IT UP! Somehow, someway, Van Dam mustered up the strength and gusto to stand up and pull Punk by the boot.

Punk scrambled to his feet, went for a swing, RVD ducked and hit a bridging german suplex. 1... 2... Punk kicked out. Van Dam spotted the bloody and battered Sabu as the referre cleared the ECW ring of all wooden debris. Rob picked up a chair and waited for CM to stand. When Punk did, RVD casually tossed the chair... VAN DAMINATOR! Spot on, bullseye! The fans began booing rather loudly, Van Dam covered his opponent, 1... 2... PUNK GOT A SHOULDER UP! The crowd was stunned yet exstatic! Is that even how you spell exstatic? Hell if I know. Everyone thought it was lights out... over and done. Not only the fans but also Joey Styles and Tazz, nevermind the ECW locker room. Punk was busted open, not dreadfully so or as bad as Sabu but bleeding nonetheless. In the corner where Sabu lay, a puddle of crimson pooled underneath him as he clutched his head, feeling as though it had been nearly ripped in half on the table.

RVD executed a spinning leg-drop and then sat Punk down in a corner, wedging a steel chair between the ropes. Van Terminator time, people. RVD climbed to the top rope on the opposing side. Little did he realize Sabu coming to life and throwing the other steel chair directly at him. Van Dam's body was rocked, his balance destroyed, and he fell backwards, landing in an extremely painful heap on the hard floor outside the ring. Hearing the thud was enough to cripple you, nevermind feeling the actual impact through your own damn body. Briefly forgetting about Punk, Sabu stepped out on the ring apron and prepared to fly. ASAI MOONSAULT! Who did it hurt worse? The barely conscious Rob Van Dam, or the possibly already injured ECW World Champion?

CM Punk was alone in the ring, unaware at first of the damage done outside the squared circle. He stumbled over to the scene. Holding onto the ropes, he looked down, crimson slowly dripping from his wound. He reared back, took a deep breath and then performed a slingshot somersault senton down onto his two opponents. All three wrestlers down, barely moving at all. The death-defying risks, the blood, the pain, the endurance and exhaustion. It was all adding up as the match lingered on and on, all three men drained of nearly all their energy. How much longer could the contest possibly last?

A minute or two later, Rob Van Dam and CM Punk were climbing into the ring. Sabu wasn't long in following their foot-steps. A stand-off between all three men. The crowd applauded, their claps and cheers growing in volume as the three wrestlers stared each other down. Weakened, weary, bodies aching, bleeding, they stood. This was it... the moment everyone had been waiting for. The end wasn't near, it was here. But... how could it come about? Would Sabu retain his championship? Would CM Punk claim gold in front of a hometown crowd? Could RVD play spoiler, take the belt for himself? It could all happen in the blink of and eye. Actually, it probably will. Or... it could be dragged out for just a little bit longer.

They stood, matching almost the same exact stance as when the match originally began. Who dares to make the first move? Sabu elbowed Punk then went to town on RVD. But, RVD retaliated with some rights and lefts of his own. Sabu smacked Van Dam one last time then turned to run against the ropes but, instead, ran right into CM Punk. Punk locked in a double-underhook. Van Dam looked to interfere, Punk lifted Sabu up enough to use his boots to keep Van Dam at bay. Then Punk ordered the fans, "I WANNA HEAR IT!"

**"WELCOME TO CHICAGO, MOTHER-FUCKER!"**

Double-underhook backbreaker! Welcome, indeed. Too bad RVD was was on top of his game and took down Punk with a lightning quick spinning heel kick. Quick pinfall attempt, 1... 2... not quite! Both men up rather quickly, fighting for their lives. Sabu joined the fray. It was a three-way fist fight until Van Dam bonked Punk and Sabu's skulls together. They each stumbled away, each to a corner. RVD turned his attention towards Punk. He executed a monkey-flip but Punk landed on his feet, ducked a swing from Sabu and hoisted the ECW World Champion into a fireman's carry. Van Dam saw this, attempted to break it up, Punk swung Sabu around and knocked him to the side. GO TO SLEEP, SABU! The Champion was out like the proverbial light. Punk spotted Van Dam out of the corner of his eye. Punk swayed a roundhouse, hit a side slam! ANACONDA VICE! The Chicago fans ignited in excitement. Thinking on his feet, so to speak, Punk layed a boot across Sabu's chest whole keeping the pressure applied on Rob Van Dam! 1... 2... NEW ECW CHA... RVD squirmed out of the Anaconda Vice and broke the pin at the same exact second, sending this crowd into a frenzy! Punk was stunned, he thought he had it all figured out. He miscalculated. Or maybe he underestimated Rob Van Dam. Either way, he wasn't the ECW World Champion.

RVD scrambled to his feet, Punk was already up. He waited for Van Dam to turn. GO TO SLEEP, ROB VAN DAM! Good night, see you folks later, 1... 2... NEW ECW WORLD CHAMPIO... VAN DAM KICKED OUT! CM Punk punched the mat in utter frustration and hooked the leg once more, 1... 2... Van Dam still had gas left in the tank! What the fuck would it take to end this battle... this war? All three men were drained, running on E. CM Punk needed something to keep down one of these guys. He knew what it would take, he had to go with the GTS one more time. Determined, Punk hoisted Van Dam up once more into the fireman's carry. GO TO SLEE... SABU WITH A SCHOOL-BOY ON PUNK! 1... 2... 3! SABU RETAINS THE ECW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!

"Your winner... and STILL ECW World Champion... Sabu!"

_"What a match!" Styles eclaimed excitedly, "In the end, Sabu retains his championship."_

_"You said it, Jo... what's this?" Tazz wondered._

_"CM Punk seems to be explaining something to the referee. We're recieving word that we should check out the replay of the pinfall."_

_"Ok, well... I guess... roll 'em."_

Replay footage clearly showed that CM Punk's shoulder were not on the mat but on RVD. He had held onto the fireman's carry purely by reflex. If anyone was pinned, it was Rob Van Dam. But, he had two wrestlers on top of him. By default or not, both Sabu AND Punk were pinning Rob Van Dam down to the ECW canvas. The fans reacted the the instant replay, clearly voicing their opinions...

**"FIVE MORE MINUTES! FIVE MORE MINUTES! FIVE MORE MINUTES!"**

A disgruntled and dissapointed Rob Van Dam had already retreated backstage. A hurt and most likely injured Sabu was hobbling up the aisle, ECW strap hanging from his hands. CM Punk stayed in the ring, hands on his hips, demanding this ludacrous decision be reversed. Punk gestured to the replay screen, explaining that he didn't try to kick out because he thought he was safe, due to his shoulders being on RVD's body, not the ring mat. Referee Scott Armstrong exited the ring to converse with Justin Roberts and other ringside officials. Justin Roberts explained the situation to the Chicago crowd, "By virtue of two wrestlers involved in the same pin. Referee Armstrong has declared that this contest be extended an extra five minutes."

**"THANK YOU, ARMSTRONG! THANK YOU, ARMSTRONG! THANK YOU, ARMSTRONG!"**

The bell rang, signifying the restart of this already elongated main event match. Sabu turned back, most of his face covered in crimson. He cursed and flung his hands up, claiming he had won and the match wasn't restarting. Just before he could hit the backstage area, Sabu turned back one last time. Rob Van Dam had entered the ring and was ready to strike Punk from behind. Whether Sabu wanted it to or not, the match had officially restarted. Van Dam rolled Punk up, Sabu ran down the aisle, maybe moreso painfully hobbling at an accelerated rate. Van Dam had the roll-up cover, 1... 2... No! Punk kicked out, Van Dam stumbled forward, running into Sabu shoulder-first, who had just climbed on the apron. RVD turned, Punk popped him with his signature combo of slaps and punches, ultimately ending with a swift kick to the head. But, RVD ducked the kick and dropped Punk with one of his own! Punk appeared out, Van Dam hooked the leg, 1... 2... NEW EC... SABU came off the top with a diving splash to break up the pinfall attempt. In obvious pain, Sabu rolled Van Dam over and covered, 1... 2... NO! Shoulder up! The match lives on! Sabu stood RVD up and they exchanged blows, Van Dam getting the advantage with his educated feet.

Punk rolled to the side, using the ropes to get himself up to a vertical base. Van Dam charged, Punk backdropped him over but Van Dam managed to hold on. Sabu picked up a chair, threw it at Punk but he dodged and the weapon smacked into RVD's skull, knocking him off the apron, almost into the first row, unconscious. Punk grabbed Sabu, GO TO SLEEP! For the second time this match, Punk performed that manuever, third time overall. Sabu didn't move an inch after the fact. CM punk dropped to his knees, exhausted, the fans begging him to cover. Punk collapsed on top of Sabu, 1... 2... NEW ECW WORLD CHAMPION, CM PUNK! HE DID IT! HE PINNED SABU! PUNK PINNED SABU!

"Your winner... and NEW ECW World Champion... CM Punk!"

_"I don't believe it!" Styles commented, "We are witnessing history. In his hometown, CM Punk has just immortalized himself by winning the ECW World Championship."_

_"Not to mention, he defeated two ECW legends in the process." Tazz added._

The dam broke, the bell rang, the fans became unhinged. They saw what they paid to see... what they wanted and needed to see. The ring cleared, still on his knees in disbelief, CM Punk was handed the gold belt and given his moment of glory. What a victory, what a match, what a night! Extreme Championship Wrestling was here to stay and CM Punk was living proof of that. The new Champion stood, both hands on the belt, holding it high above him, displaying his great accomplishment to not only Chicago, Illinois but the world! But, as the new ECW Champ celebrated his victory, one more surprise came. And it was in the form of...

_"OH MY GOD!"_

The crowd was consumed by a resounding hush. Time seemed to stand still, even CM Punk was utterly shocked into near paralysis. Standing at the top of the stage? Samoa Joe! What in the world was Samoa Joe doing in ECW? Let me rephrase that, WHAT THE FUCK IS SAMOA JOE DOING IN ECW!? Sadly, as the Pay-Per-View closed, we were given no answers. Joe simply stared at CM Punk for few silent and tense moments, then vanished behind the curtain. That's how ECW Heatwave ended, on that ominous yet highly exciting note.

**THE END... for now**

**"THE FIGHT FOR ECW" ROSTER**

Shane McMahon's... "The Highest Level" includes Stevie Richards, Morrison and Matthews, and Raven.

Paul Heyman's... "Hardcore Alliance" includes Tommy Dreamer and The Dudley Boyz

CM Punk, RVD, Sandman, Samoa Joe, Shelton Benjamin, Sabu, Big Show, Matt Sydal, Colt Cabana. The list continues with... Balls Mahoney, London and Kendrick, Elijah Burke, Ron Killings, Little Guido, Super Crazy and Mike Knox. And we can't forget The Hardy Boys, Kevin Thorne, Shannon Moore, Kofi Kingston and Big Daddy V.


End file.
